Pasión en Arabia
by Jesireth02
Summary: Kagome es una joven artista que rehusa cumplir su destino. Sin quererlo es contratada por el visir de Arabia, un ser al cual ella desprecia por ser rico y ser una amenaza que alguna vez una bruja le predijo. ¿Acaso será capaz de escapar de su destino o sucumbirá ante él? Summary pásense de todos modos :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mis adoradas lectoras. Perdonen por tenerlas abandonadas, He venido aquí nuevamente con una historia que ya hace mucho que termine pero que ame con todo mi corazón y deseo que la disfruten conmigo. Este fic es muy querido para mi ya que combina muchas de mis cosas favoritas. Espero que las transporte al mismo mundo mágico que me transporto a mi hace tantos años cuando lo escribí. Sin mas preámbulos el primer capitulo. **

**Diclaimer: Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi yo solo lo uso para su entretención. **

**Capitulo 1: El Visir Miroku****.**

Esta escrito hacia ya mucho tiempo, que los humanos llevan su destino al nacer. Uno no puede huir de su destino, ciertamente puede intentar escabullirse de él pero jamás escapar.

— Estoy exhausta, he pintado demasiado.— dije dando un bostezo, mientras miraba el esplendido jardín.

Me llamo Kagome Zuhair , tengo 19 años y vivo en la ciudad de Paris, hermoso lugar para vivir. Mi cabello es de color negro oscuro, azabache podría decirse, o tal vez como decía mi padre "negro como el manto de la noche desértica". Muy profundo a mí parecer. Mi familia murió cuando yo tenía a penas 8 años de edad.

— ¿Ya esta lista? Kagome.— giré mi rostro con una sonrisa.

— Si, lo estoy Koga.— conteste amablemente.

¿Dónde me quede? Así…mi familia murió cuando tenía 8 años, en aquel tiempo yo vivía en mi ciudad natal Riad, pero poco después de su muerte tomé una embarcación que me dejo en Francia y desde entonces vivo aquí.

— Kagome apresúrate por favor.— pidió amablemente.

— Lo lamento.— me disculpe mientras recogía el lienzo y las pinturas.

Se preguntaran ¿Quién es Koga? Pues él es como mi familia, es un joven moreno, muy apuesto sin duda, sus ojos son lilas y muy fuerte tanto física como políticamente. Es un hombre amable y bondadoso que me ayudo cuando llegué a este país. Es muy conocido aquí, ya que es dueño de una de los museos más grandes y espera algún día que lo conviertan en parte del estado.

— Permítame ayudarle.— se ofreció tomando el caballete y colocándolo en el carruaje.

— Muchas gracias.— guardé el cuadro en el carruaje y él me cedió su mano para que me subiera.

Agradecí con la cabeza y tome asiento en el interior del carruaje; tomó asiento frente a mí y los caballos comenzaron a moverse.

— Ha pintado un hermoso cuadro.— halagó mi trabajo.

— Gracias Koga, dime si no es molestia a dónde nos dirigimos.

— Como sabes me fascina tu trabajo, claramente eres una gran artista y he decidido colocar parte de el en mi galería.

— Aun no le he dado las gracias por ello.— dije apenada.

— No te preocupes por eso, ahora nos dirigimos a un gran baile que se realiza en el museo, por lo que primero pasaremos por tu casa a dejar estas cosas y a que te vistas apropiada mente.

— Tan de improvisto Koga, debiste avisarme con anticipación, no tengo que ponerme.— le reclame.

— Si tienes, en tu cama se encuentra un hermoso traje color azul que llevaras puesto, además es una tontería.— me aseguró— Lo que si se rumora es que estará el representante del Sultán Inuyasha Abu abd—Allah Muhammed el—Gahshigar.

— El abu ¿Qué?...— ¿con que se come eso?, pensé. La verdad si sabía pronunciarlo pero no deseaba recordar mi pasado.

— Abu abd—Allah Muhammed el—Gahshigar, tarde todo un día en poder pronunciarlo, no es nada sencillo. Lo admito.— reí ante su comentario.

Al llegar a mi casa baje del carruaje y subí a mi habitación decorada con simple papel de flores y cortinas tapando cada parte del empapelado, me fascinaba ese cuarto me recordaba mucho a mi hogar en Riad aunque la verdad odiaría tener que volver a Arabia.

No lo soportaba, para mi era incomodo el simple hecho de estar allí. Han oído ¿Qué su destino esta escrito al nacer? Pues si es así no deseo que se realice el mío. Aun recuerdo con claridad la razón primordial por la que me fui de esa tierra exótica e implacable.

_Era una tarde soleada como siempre, solo había pasado un mes de la muerte de mi familia por lo que habitaba sola en mi casa. A pesar de mi corta edad sabia defenderme por mi misma. _

_Caminaba por las calles del bazar hasta que una anciana extraña llamó mi atención. Me acerqué a la mujer oculta entre las sombras de un rincón del bazar. _

_— Hola pequeña Kagome.— saludó con una sonrisa en cierto modo temible. _

_— ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?— pregunte asombrada._

_— Lo leí en el libro de tu destino.— contestó._

_— ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso puede ver mi destino?— indague._

_— ¿Deseas conocerlo?_

_— Si.— admití emocionada. Tomé asiento en el mullido cojín frente a la anciana y tomó mi mano. _

_La miré fijamente durante mucho tiempo, luego acerco una pequeña taza de té y colocó mis dedos dentro del líquido tibio. Vertió el brebaje en una olla y tomó la taza entre sus manos. _

_— Serás una joven atrapada en un cuerpo de mujer, no querrás entregártele a nadie, una fiera, una tigresa indomable. _

_— Que bien.— admití._

_— Pero… toda fiera debe tener un amo que la controle.— dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción._

_— A ¿Qué se refiere?_

_— No solo será un amo natal de esta tierra. Este logrará domar la fiera de tu interior, poseerte en todos los sentidos y satisfacer cada una de las necesidades para así liberarte en su mundo. Cautivar tu ser y aprisionar a la joven para rescatar a la mujer…muere la niña, nace la mujer. Si no lo haces y te niegas a cumplir tu destino, tú alma te negara y vivirás en un infierno total._

_— Si es así entonces no quiero que se cumpla, jamás me entregare a ningún hombre.— dije desafiante._

_— No puedes huir de tu destino.— advirtió.— ¡El sol te estará vigilando hasta cautivarte!— gritó al salir de la tienda mientras reía tenebrosamente. _

Ya estábamos llegando al museo donde se realizaba la fiesta. Koga, como siempre lucía su presentable esmoquin negro; yo por otro lado el vestido azul y las zapatillas que había encontrado junto a mi cama.

Entramos al museo y me llevé una grata sorpresa al ver muchas de mis obras colgadas en las paredes.

— Me gusta mucho esta sorpresa.— comenté a Koga quien sonrió satisfecho.

— Me alegro.— tomó mi mano y nos condujimos a ver varias obras. Koga comenzó a hablar con los invitados y a presentarme con estos cuando se acercaban.

— El placer es mió.— me presenté con otro de los tantos que había conocido esa noche. Giré mi rostro en ese momento y vi a un hombre vestido con ropa de oriente.

Volteó su mirada y fijo su rostro en el mío, sus ojos azules hicieron que mirara hacia otro lado por la vergüenza que me provocaba el que me hubiese descubierto contemplándolo.

A pasos lentos y exóticos fue acercándose hacia Koga y mi persona, mientras que intenté huir pero mis pies no respondían.

— Buenas noches caballero.— saludo a Koga— Madame.— tomó mi mano, la besó como es típico en Francia.

— Buenas noches.— contestó Koga, emocionado al ver, supuse algo tan exótico.

El hombre vestía un traje rojo oscuro, casi como sangre que resaltaba sus ojos azules, un collar de oro puro al igual que su cinturón y babuchas.

— Me había sido informado de que sería una fiesta informal, pero al parecer me equivoqué, a la aproxima vendré de un modo elegante.— a Koga casi se le salen los ojos ante aquel comentario.

— ¿Acaso posee una prenda mas elegante?— preguntó casi sin habla. Por lo que reí. — ¿De que ríes Kagome?— curioseó sin comprender.

— Lo lamento Koga. Excuse moi pero al parecer mi amigo no comprendió la broma.— dije intentando salvar la noche.

— Es natural que una joven tan inteligente como usted lo es señorita Kagome, allá pintado tal belleza.

— ¿Una broma?— preguntó Koga un poco lento.

— Perdón no me he presentado, soy el visir Miroku de Allah Muhammed de los el—Gahshigar.

— Un placer.— hice una reverencia ante el ministro.— Visir Miroku de Allah Muhammed de los el—Gahshigar.

— ¿Puede pronunciarlo?— preguntó Koga aun un poco lento.

— Llámeme solo Miroku por favor.— pidió ignorando ambos el comentario de Koga.

— Muy bien Miroku.— contesté.

— Y ¿Qué lo trae a mi humilde museo?— preguntó Koga introduciéndose a la conversación.

— He venido a petición del sultán en busca de una mujer que pudiese retratar la belleza de sus tierras.— explicó. — Y me ha llamado de sobremanera el arte de la señorita Kagome, tanto que he decidido que por favor vengan al palacio de Shikon en los adentros del desierto. En los terrenos de los el—Gahshigar.

— Me halaga de excesivamente pero…— cuando estaba por negarme Koga me interrumpió.

— Aceptamos gustosos asistir al palacio.— respondió por mí.

— Koga.— musite en desespero.

— Magnifico. Los veré de nuevo el día de mañana en el barco que zarpa hacia allá. Partirán conmigo al amanecer.— dicho esto se retiró.

— ¿No te alegra?— preguntó emocionado. Al ver mi rostro, el suyo se puso pálido. — ¿Por qué me miras de un modo tan feo?— dijo aterrado.

— Yo iba a negarme, no pienso ir.— le dije furiosa.

— Pero serás reconocida internacionalmente.— objetó.

— No me importa, no voy y punto.— cruce mis brazos como niña pequeña.— No habrá nada que me haga cambiar de parecer.

— Vamos Kagome ¿Cuándo te he obligado ha hacer algo que te disguste?— muy mal argumento.

— ¿Qué me dices del día en que te dije que no entráramos a la casa embrujada y tú insististe? En contra de mi voluntad entramos y al final saliste llorando.— su mirada pasó a la defensiva.

— No salí llorando, me entró una basurita en los ojos…— objetó.

— O de la vez en ¿Qué te dije que no era buena idea ir a la taberna de la esquina? Fuimos, y saliste golpeado por una pelea entre borrachos. Ni siquiera eras uno de los borrachos, solo estabas en medio de los dos.

— Si pero esta vez es por el bien de tu carrera, no es nada malo así que si vamos, y no te lo digo como tu amigo sino como tu apoderado.

Olvide decirles que yo trabajaba para Koga. Él es mi apoderado, mi jefe en otras palabras, y un idiota cuando se lo propone.

— Eres un idiota.— salí del salón para que nadie se diera cuenta de la pelea.

Subí al carruaje de Koga y le pedí que me llevara a casa. Al llegar me recosté en la cama y quedé profundamente dormida.

_Me encuentro en un gran desierto, corriendo hacia una dirección desconocida, escapando de algo. Un hombre en su caballo. Su rostro cubierto con tela y el brillo de sus ojos se resaltaba por culpa de la luna._

_Caí en la arena y un látigo golpeó cerca de mí. El hombre descendió de su caballo y se acercó, tomó mi rostro en sus manos y sus ojos como el sol me miraron fijamente…_

_Entonces la voz de la anciana se escuchó de repente. _

_—"Muere la niña…Nace la mujer…"_

Desperté agitada por el sueño que había tenido. Mire a mis alrededores y me percate de que no estaba en mi alcoba. Salí de la habitación y casi me da un ataque al corazón al notar el mar alrededor y sentir el bamboleo de la nave. Estaba en un barco, y podría jurar que era en dirección al desierto de Arabia.

Continuara

**Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo.**

**Actualizare todos los Sábados o Domingos dependiendo de cuando pueda conectarme. Tendrán un capitulo Semanal eso se los prometo. **

**Bueno nos vemos del próximo fin de semana**

**Bye**


	2. Capitulo 2: Inuyasha Abu abd—Allah Muham

**Holas mis adoradas lectoras, muchas gracias por sus reviews. Aomecita taisho, Joan, Maria y Gaby, pues ya hemos llegado al sabado y lo que significa es que traigo capitulo nuevo siiii. Bueno como sabrán este fic lo publique en otra pagina y lo culmine, tal vez por eso te suena conocido María. Bien, en todo caso la estoy subiendo nuevamente para que las lectoras de esta pagina tengan la oportunidad de leerla también jejeje. **

**Sin mas que decir, disfruten el capitulo. **

Capitulo 2: Inuyasha Abu abd—Allah Muhammed el—Gahshigar

Me llamo Inuyasha Abu abd—Allah Muhammed el—Gahshigar, tengo 20 años de edad y soy el sultán de las tierras de Gahshigar en Arabia. Mi reino esta por completo rodeado de desierto, muy pocos oasis y sobre todo hermosas mujeres.

— Inuyasha es hora de alistarse la joven que envió en búsqueda con el visir ya debe estar por llegar.

— Feh, abuelo no me molestes. Solo es una mujer que viene a retratar parte del palacio y a mí. Tampoco es la gran cosa.— contesté sin importancia.

— Tal vez sea la mujer de la que te habló la hechicera.— insinuó.

— Viejo Myoga no diga idioteces, eso fue cuando era un niño. No cree que si ese fuese mi destino ya hubiese ocurrido.— objete arrogante.

— Yo pienso que Alá rebelara tu destino cuando estés listo.

— Y yo que solo era una anciana loca que quería unas cuantas monedas; ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a darme un baño.

Salí de la alcoba realmente estresado. Odiaba que me molestara con el tema de elegir a una esposa. Es cierto que como sultán ya tendría que estar casado pero como mi sucesión al trono fue por causa de la muerte de mi padre…

— Ah estoy harto.— dije para mi mismo cuando entré en el baño del palacio.

Al instante las hermosas doncellas vestidas con prendas de seda casi transparente, se colocaron a mí alrededor y comenzaron a desvestir mi cuerpo. Me sumergí en las aguas mientras era bañado por sus suaves manos.

Cerré mis ojos y a mi mente vino la imagen de la anciana…

_Mi padre había muerto tan solo unos días atrás, nombrándome a mí. Un niño de 11 años el nuevo sultán de Gahshigar. _

_Caminaba por los alrededores del bazar con mi abuelo quien intentaba darme ánimo ante el triste suceso. A pesar de que amaba a mi padre jamás derrame una lágrima por su muerte. No se lo merecía. _

_— Joven sultán Inuyasha, acérquese.— me llamó una anciana dentro de una tienda._

_Apreté la mano de mi abuelo y él miró a la anciana. Nos acercamos hasta la tienda. _

_— Sea bienvenido sultán Inuyasha.— hizo una reverencia, cosa insólita ya que aun no se había dado el anuncio de que yo seria el nuevo sultán._

_— Urasue aun continúa con vida.— al parecer mi abuelo la conocía, ya que la llamó por su nombre pero su voz no demostraba agrado, tal vez tolerancia._

_— Así es mi señor, he llamado al joven sultán ya que visto su destino.— dijo mirando mis ojos fijamente._

_— ¿Mi destino?— pregunte confuso._

_— __Maktub. Tu seras nuestro nuevo sultán.— comenzó a hablar sin apartar la mirada de mí.— Serás una persona orgullosa y arrogante, no te importara nada mas que tú mismo hasta que…_

_— Habla Urasue.— ordenó mi abuelo._

_— Conozca a la horma de su zapato. Una mujer natal de nuestras tierras, con ojos de hechicera y cabellos negros como el manto de la noche, fuerte e indomable, una fiera en todo sentido de la palabra, pura en cada aspecto de su cuerpo e intocable por los otros._

_— Y bien…— indique a que siguiera. _

_Mi destino era realmente aburrido, y en esos momentos la verdad me encontraba muy triste como para tomarlo en serio. _

_— No podrás controlarla._

_— Soy Inuyasha __Abu abd—Allah Muhammed el—Gahshigar__ señora, puedo controlar a cualquier mujer.— le aseguré. _

_Para mi corta edad ya yo había poseído a las mujeres más hermosas del harem de mi palacio y las había hecho gritar mi nombre. _

_— No podrás porque la única manera en la que esa mujer se entregará ante tus deseos es cuando te rindas ante ella y cuando lo hagas no la cambiaras por ninguna, tu vida será diferente al instante y dejaras de ser un chico arrogante y egoísta._

_— ¡Feh! No diga tonterías, anciana._

_— No me creas, pero cuando esa mujer llegué y la pierdas por tu orgullo te abras dado cuenta de que habrás muerto en vida. El Inuyasha que existe morirá lentamente y nacerá el verdadero hombre en ti, no solo una imitación barata._

_— ¡¿Cómo dijo anciana?!— me levanté furioso ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme poco hombre?._

_— Vamonos hijo.— mi abuelo tomó mi mano y le dio unas monedas de oro a la mujer. _

_Salimos de la tienda y pude escuchar lo último que dijo la anciana._

_— El sultán verdadero surgirá cuando aprenda a amar._

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y salí del agua. Las mujeres se acercaron con ropa limpia y toallas. Comenzaron a secarme el cuerpo mientras miraba la mirada de placer de una de las doncellas.

Me acerqué al rostro de la joven que secaba mi pierna derecha y deposité un leve beso en sus labios, ella sonrió apenada. Comenzaron a vestirme y a los minutos ya estaba listo para recibir a la mujer que retrataría mi reino…

_Kagome_

— Veo que ya despertaste.— giré mi rostro con expresión fría en dirección a Koga quien me saludaba alegremente.

— ¿Cómo quieres morir Koga?— le pregunté mientras contenía las ganas de lanzarlo por la borda.

— Acostado en mi cama mientras duermo.— me explico.

— Bueno en ese caso…— me interrumpió.

— Pero de muerte natural, no quiero que me mates mientras duermo. Escúchame se que estas molesta porque te saqué de tu cuarto con todo y cama, y te metí en el barco a la fuerza, pero es que era por tu bien. Además has dormido durante todo el viaje.

— A ¿Qué te refieres?

— Que en una hora llegamos a Arabia. Por el río.— rió muy complacido.

— No te rías que aun estoy enojada contigo, si mi destino se cumple me las pagaras.— advertí.

— ¿Tu destino? ¿De que hablas?— pregunto sin entender.

— Olvídalo, no lo entenderías.— suspiré resignada.

Comencé a caminar por los alrededores del barco hasta cansarme, después de un rato vi a ambos caballeros platicando. Corrí hacia donde se encontraba Koga quien hablaba plácidamente con el visir Miroku.

Me acerque a él y muy educadamente lo hale de la oreja acto que le causo gracia al visir, y lo paré de la silla.

— ¿Por qué rayos continuo con este vestido? ¿Dónde esta mi ropa?— pregunté otra vez molesta.

— No traje ni equipaje tuyo, ni mió, ya que el visir se ofreció a darnos ropa típica de aquí, por dos razones. La primera porque es más fresca y la segunda porque al sultán no le gusta la ropa del Europa Occidental.

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende lo que haces?— me queje sarcástica.

— Kagome sinceramente a veces pareces una fiera, he logrado calmarte en ocasiones pero en casi siempre pienso que no hay ser en la tierra que te controle.— su voz era furia y a la vez seductora.

— ¿Y acaso eso te molesta?— inquirí, no me agrado su comentario y mucho menos su tono.

— Para nada, me gusta que seas indomable, es mas divertido.— eso lo musito en mi oído en modo realmente seductor.

— Señorita si quiere sígame y la conduciré a un lugar donde podrá darse un baño y cambiarse.— me ofreció el visir.

Asentí agradecida mientras mi mente no dejaba de pensar en el comportamiento de Koga. Bajamos las escaleras del navío, hasta llevarme a una puerta decorada con gran belleza.

— Al entrar será bañada por algunas de nuestras doncellas, luego será vestida con ropa típica de nuestro reino.— explico gentilmente el visir.

— Muchas gracias, pero la verdad puedo bañarme sola.— le asegure.

— Pero de este modo es mucho mejor, tal vez no este acostumbrada después de todo nació en Francia y…

— En Riad, no soy francesa gran visir.—corregí.

— ¿Nació en nuestras tierras? Si que es una sorpresa.— admitió maravillado ante la coincidencia.— Me es grato que una mujer tan culta como lo es usted sea nacida aquí. Si me disculpa debo continuar, iré a indicarle a su amigo donde podrá cambiarse.— dicho esto se fue.

Me dejó sola. Estaba sucia y no tenía otra opción, tomé aire y entré a enfrentar parte de mi pasado. Las jóvenes se pusieron a mí alrededor y comenzaron a darme un baño con aguas tibias y risas entre ellas. Al ser mujer tuvieron confianza en ponerse a hablar y no permanecer calladas como normalmente debían hacerlo.

— Señorita ¿usted ira a al palacio con el visir a ver al sultán?— preguntó una de las jóvenes con emoción en sus ojos.

— Si, me temo que sí.— dije con pesar.

— Que envidia.— dijo otra quien me alisaba el cabello mientras lo lavaba.

— Yo también desearía poder ver al sultán. He escuchado que complace a la mujer por completo, en todo sentido de la palabra.— dijo la que retiraba el jabón de mi brazo izquierdo.

— Se equivocan, no voy a ir al palacio del sultán para satisfacer sus necesidades, sino a pintar unos cuadros que necesita.— explica cansada de su conversación.

— Lastima. Ojala pueda estar entre sus brazos.— dijo nuevamente la chica que me peinaba.

— No gracias, no estoy interesada en ningún aspecto que tenga que ver con él que no sea estrictamente lucrativo.

— Que fierecilla tan imponente, tal vez sea hora de que la domen.— comentó una de las jóvenes hacia otra.

La miré con furia en los ojos. No me gusto nada su comentario. Salí del agua y de inmediato comenzaron a secarme. Acercaron las prendas de seda casi transparente y colocaron babuchas doradas en mis píes.

Salí del baño y parecía otra persona al mirarme en el espejo del corredor. Sujeté mi cabello en una cola alta y sin quererlo recordé el accidente de mi familia a los 8 años. Negué con la cabeza u par de veces para ahuyentar aquellas imágenes. Luego regresé al pasillo y vi a Koga vestido con las prendas básicas de estas tierras.

— Vaya, se ve hermosa señorita Kagome.— dijo el visir.

Koga estaba estático, no me apartaba la mirada de encima y realmente poco me importaba. Él también vestía de modo diferente. Su pecho ahora estaba descubierto, su pantalón bombacho, sus zapatos eran babuchas un poco mas largas hasta sus tobillos pero de igual manera doradas.

— Te ves increíble Kagome, aunque si soltaras tú cabello creo que…— su voz era apenas un hilo, no parpadeaba desde hacia ya un buen rato.

— Desde hace mucho que has deseado verme con el cabello suelto, y no lo conseguirás en esta ocasión.— comuniqué. Aun estaba molesta con él.

— Muy bien _fauve.—_contestó. Como destetaba que me dijera fiera.

— Estamos a punto de desembarcar.— comentó el visir al deslumbrar la orilla y los camellos esperándonos junto a la caravana.

— El sultán no le importa gastar el dinero ¿verdad?— comentó Koga.

— Mi amo hace lo que le apetece. Después de todo, es dueño de estas tierras.— contestó el visir.

En mi opinión este iba a hacer un largo día, y eso no era algo que me complacía mucho.

**Continuara**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, donde vemos el temperamento terco de inuyasha jejeje. Pero por eso lo amamos. En fin, espero les haya gustado. Nos vemos el próximo Sabado.**

**BYE**


	3. Capitulo 3:Negro Como Noche

**Buenas Tardes Mis adoradas lectoras, muchas gracias por sus reviews. Bueno espero que disfruten este capitulo ya que comenzamos a ver el recuento de nuestra pequeña gira y nuestro obstinado sultán jejeje. **

Capitulo 3: Negro Como El Manto De La Noche Desértica

Ya habíamos llegado al palacio. Mi estado anímico empeoraba con el pasar de los minutos. Odiaba por completo ese lugar. No lo soportaba. Deseaba volver a Paris donde a pesar que no era feliz, era libre. Aquí era como estar atrapado en una jaula muy bien decorada.

Bajamos de los camellos y contemplé el cambio tan radical del palacio. Ya no era blanco con techo de oro como cuando pequeña. Su color era un azul casi morado, el techo del mismo color decorado con pequeños vidrios causando que resaltase más.

— Cuanto ha cambiado.— musité más lograron escucharme por la cercanía.

Koga me miró confundido por lo que dije, mientras que el visir sonrió.

— Es natural, al sultán no le gustaba como estaba antes. Decía que era una demostración de riqueza ante la gente tan pobre del lugar. Cuando se remodelo dio el oro del techo a los pobres.

— Me parece bien.— dije dando un enorme suspiro.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia el interior del palacio, el visir se nos adelantó y Koga comenzó a caminar a mi lado a paso lento.

— No sabia que habías visto este palacio.— comentó.

— Si, lo vi en una ocasión.— dije fría. No me gustaba recordar mi pasado.

Subimos unas enormes escaleras hasta llegar a la entrada del palacio, desde allí se escuchaba aquella música típica del lugar; el sonido de los _durbake__s_ retumbaba por el salón, junto con el _qanun que con sus dulces ecos te invitaban a danzar, pero no tanto como aquel instrumento de viento tan delicioso como lo era el mijwiz. Mi cuerpo inconscientemente comenzó a moverse al compás de la música._

_— __Al parecer la señorita esta recordando lo divino de esta tierra.— comentó el visir mientras yo aun danzaba._

_— __¿Qué rayos le ocurre a Kagome?— preguntó Koga mientras me miraba embobado._

_— __Al parecer esa mujer tiene sangre de odalisca.— se escuchó la voz de una joven entrando al salón._

_— __¿Sangre de odalisca?— preguntó Koga._

_— __Significa que al escuchar esta música le causa extremo placer y felicidad. Sin embargo, si deja de danzarla por mucho tiempo naturalmente al escucharla de nuevo le causara tanto deseo que no podrá contenerse._

_— __Ya veo.— comentó el visir, sentía como Koga aún me miraba. Me giré y vi a la joven que había dado tan extraordinaria explicación deteniéndome de inmediato. _

_— __¿Sango?— dije sorprendida mientras la miraba fijamente._

_— __¿Kagome?— dijo ella con la misma sonrisa en su rostro._

_Salí corriendo y la abracé al igual que ella a mí._

_— __¿Se conocen?— preguntó el visir tan sorprendido como Koga._

_— __Kagome y yo somos amigas de la infancia.— explicó Sango._

_— __Es increíble que estés aquí.— dije con asombro._

_— __También tu, pensé que jamás te volvería ver.— dijo feliz._

_— __No, me refiero a encontrarte aquí en el palacio del sultán. ¿Tú eres una de las que esta en el harem?— pregunte con inquietud._

_— __Muérdete la lengua niña, te juré que jamás seria una de las que se acuesta con el sultán y lo he mantenido.— Me aseguro.— Soy una de sus odaliscas, pero solo eso.—sonrió._

_— __Que alivio.— suspiré desahogada._

_— __Señorita debemos continuar, Sango…— dijo el visir, giró su mirada a Sango y la contemplo de una manera profunda.— Me alegra ver que se encuentra bien.— dicho esto extendemos por el palacio, solo que ahora en compañía de mi querida amiga Sango. _

_— __Kagome dime tu eres la artista ¿verdad?_

_— __Si, tristemente es así._

_— __Aun odias estar aquí por lo que veo.— afirmó con cierto desacuerdo._

_— __Lo lamento Sango pero es la verdad, no soporto estar en este sitio._

_— __Llegamos.— pronunció el visir interrumpiendo nuestra conversación._

_Nos detuvimos en una enorme puerta de oro decorada con zafiros y esmeraldas. Unas enormes cortinas de color verde abiertas causaban que la puerta resaltase más su extraordinaria belleza._

_Entramos la habitación decorada aun más hermosa que la puerta. Las velas del techo perfumaban el lugar, cortinas verdes y rosas en las paredes le daban un aspecto realmente calido, y el piso de una piedra hermosa—mármol— la belleza de ese salón era exquisita. Había cojines en el suelo, pero solo en las esquinas de la sala ya que en el centro danzaban las odaliscas al compás de la rítmica música. En uno de los cojines se hallaba un anciano gordito. Supuse seria el sultán. Y a su lado un hombre que veía la danza fijamente; su fleco salía de su turbante permitiéndome contemplar sus cabellos plateados, sus ojos dorados como el sol me llamaron mucho la atención ¿Cómo si los hubiese visto en otro lugar?. _

_— __Sultán.— dijo el visir. _

_Camino hacia adelante. Hizo una referencia al joven de cabellos plateados, entonces entendí que ese hombre tan exquisito era el sultán. Su mirada fija se centro en mí luego del saludo del visir. Este creó una señal y mis acompañantes hicieron una reverencia. _

_Excepto yo. No iba a arrodillarme ante nadie y menos ante un sultán, sin importar lo apuesto que fuera o seductor que se viera. _

_— __Kagome arrodíllate ante el sultán.— pidió Sango que aun continuaba con la reverencia._

_— __No quiero.—contesté._

_El sultán se levantó he hizo la seña a los demás para que lo imitaran. Comenzó a acercarse con paso lento y su mirada fija en mí. Se detuvo cuando estuvo tan solo a unos centímetros de mi cuerpo. En contra de mi voluntad mi cuerpo reaccionó por su cercanía, excitándose, quemándose por la espera de un roce que nunca llegaría o permitiría. _

_— __Arrodíllate ante mí, mujer.— ordenó sin quitar la mirada de mis ojos. _

_— __No.— dije en un reto._

_— __Te azotó.— amenazó._

_— __Azóteme, no me arrodillare ante un sultán._

_Su mirada mostraba furia por desobedecerlo, una ira increíble que hacia que sus ojos de oro se fundieran en liquido logrando hipnotizarme. A la vez que un misterio, sus ojos eran como las arenas del desierto profundo, deliciosamente seductor y atrayente. _

_— __Miroku ¿esta es la artista que me has traído?— averiguó sin aparatar su mirada de la mía._

_— __Si amo, ella es la artista Kagome Zuhair .— cerró sus ojos un momento y suspiró._

_— __Ese nombre no es típico de Francia, sino de nuestras tierras.— dijo seguro.— ¿Eres natal de aquí "Sitt"?— ordenó una respuesta._

_— __Soy natal de estas tierras sí; pero las detesto, al igual que a los sultanes.— encaré. _

_— __¡Feh! Que mujer tan testaruda eres, debería…— levantó su mano paras golpear mi rostro pero se contuvo, al mirar nuevamente mis ojos. _

_— __¿No va a golpearme?— pregunté con arrogancia._

_— __No abuses de tu suerte "sitt"— me sugirió bajo su mano y volvió a su asiento. — Y dígame señor…— hizo una seña para que le indicaran el nombre de Koga._

_— __Se llama Koga _Mitterrand, mi señor.— le indicó Miroku, quien ahora se encontraba sentado junto a él.

— Dígame Koga ¿Por qué vino usted? ¿Acaso la joven presente es su amante?— me miró de reojo en cada momento que pronuncio las palabra.

— No soy el amante de la señorita, soy su apoderado. Trabaja para mí.— explicó con cierto desagrado.

— Ya veo entonces ¿no es su amante, su novia, o su esposa, solo es su empleada?— preguntó con mucho interés.

Yo permanecía aún de pie junto a Sango quien fingía no prestar atención a la conversación de los dos.

— No me temo que no, señor.

— ¿Y eso no lo decepciona?

— A ¿Qué debe la pregunta?— preguntó nervioso.

— Pues he de notar que la joven es muy hermosa, aunque sea una mujer sumamente desobediente.— dijo entre dientes. — Pero con el tiempo de seguro se doma.

— Podría ser,— concordó él. Miré a Koga con cólera.— si ella fuese un animal, pero no lo es.— dijo nervioso al sentir mi mirada.

— Claro, lo que diga.— contestó con sarcasmo.— Sango lleva a Koga a una de las habitaciones.

— Muy bien, amo.— el señor gordito se levantó del cojín y Sango se colocó a su lado. — Sígame por favor señor Mitterrand— Koga asintió y lo siguió.

Todos abandonaron la sala y cuando yo estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo el sultán me llamó. Me giré y lo encaré.

_Se acercó hacia mí con pasos lentos y muy sensuales— o eso me pareció—, su caminar era exquisito, sus ojos fijos en los míos, no me permitían escapar. Ese hombre me tenía capturada como un ave en una jaula. Se detuvo al quedar junto a mi cuerpo. Paso su mano por mi cintura y la deposito en mi espalda. _

_— __Sígame la llevaré hasta su recamara.— explicó. _

_Con un ágil movimiento me zafé de su tacto— el cual me resultó exquisito— y me coloqué junto a él. _

_— __No es necesario que me toque para poder caminar, señor.— expliqué molesta._

_— __Lo sé, pero es que parecía por un instante que no podía moverse y que necesitaba ayuda.— explicó con una sonrisa muy seductora. _

_Al parecer se había percatado de que mi cuerpo estaba inmóvil ante su mirar._

_— __Muy amable su gentileza, pero no es necesario. Se moverme yo sola.— le aseguré._

_— __Le creo._

_Comenzamos a caminar después de esa pequeña "charla" pasamos por unas paredes, las cuales eran atajos a la habitación. Entramos por una cortina hasta que en frente de mí una hermosa alcoba apareció. Había olvidado la habitaciones así, decoradas con cortinas grandes de color esmeralda y zafiro, la cama de plumas invitándote a dormir entre las sabanas de seda. _

_— __¿Le es de su agrado?— me preguntó colocándose detrás de mí. _

_Se acercó tanto que pude sentir su fornido pecho en mi espalda—no tan cubierta— causando que mi cuerpo se estremeciera involuntariamente. _

_— Si, es muy agradable esta…—__sensación, sus dedos rozando mi espalda__—…__habitación.— dije con dificultad. _

_— __Su cabellera es muy hermosa, no debería tenerla recogida._

_Aspiró el aroma de mi cabello y con delicadeza deshizo la cola. Mi cabello cayó en cascada sobre mis hombros. _

_— __Hermoso, _negro como el manto de la noche desértica.— al escuchar esas palabras desperté de inmediato. Tomé con rapidez la cola que yacía en el piso y me la coloqué.

Estaba perdiendo el control de mi misma. Él era un sultán, un hombre que sabía cómo seducir a una mujer en todos los aspectos. Debía cuidarme de él.

— Muchas gracias, me encuentro cómoda en esta habitación y agradecería que por favor me dejara sola para poder descansar.— pedí con dureza.

— Claro "sitt"— dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se marchó de la alcoba.

Cerré la puerta con seguro. Y me recosté contra la madera de la misma. Sería un enorme tiempo el que estaría presa en ese castillo.

**Continuara**

**Espero les haya gustado este capitulo **

**Nos vemos el próximo sábado chicas**

**Bye**


	4. Chapter 4:

**Hola mis adoradas lectoras, perdonen por no haber podido subir capitulo la semana pasada debido a problemas de salud, tengo bronquitis y chikungunya juntas así que no deseo estar mucho en la compu aunque ahora me encuentre un poco mejor. Aquí les traigo este capitulo para comenzar el de la semana pasada y mañana les traeré el correspondiente. **

**Espero les guste y lo disfruten. Muchas gracias por sus REviews. **

Capitulo 4: El Jardín de Zahra

Caminé de regreso a mi alcoba. Hoy había sido un día largo. Eecibir a los invitados a mi palacio me resultaba cansado y ni siquiera había caído la tarde.

En ese momento, esa chica Kagome, iba a desobedecerme sin importar las consecuencias.

_Al verla entrar en la habitación quedé como hipnotizado por su cuerpo, su cabellera negra, sus ojos como el desierto._

_Me di cuenta de que a pesar de que esa joven se negaba a inclinarse ante mí, su cuerpo no obedecía a sus pensamientos. Me percate mientras que me acercaba que su pecho se movía de un modo más agitado, y su mirada mostraba deseo mezclado con ira. _

_Hice una seña a los demás para que dejaran de mostrarme respeto, quería que esa joven me lo mostrara. Después de todo, no cualquiera se resiste a mis órdenes y sigue con vida. _

_— Inclínate ante mí, mujer.— ordené mientras observaba fijamente sus ojos._

_Contemplé sus pechos, descendiendo la mirada hasta sus caderas descubiertas y por último sus exquisitas piernas. _

_— No.— contestó retándome._

_— Te azotó.—la amenacé._

_— Azóteme, no me inclino ante un sultán.— dijo mientras su cuerpo se ladeaba hacia al mío involuntariamente._

_Su mirada llena de deseo, odio hacía mí y mis costumbres fue lo que me magnetizo en ese momento. Llenándome de ganas de poseer a esa joven del mismo modo que poseía a cualquiera de las de mi harem. Con la pequeña diferencia, que las mujeres del harem no se resistían a mí._

_Había visto esos ojos de hechicera en otro lugar, pero no podía recordar donde. Suspiré y cerré los ojos intentado recordar donde había visto esa mirada. _

_— Ese nombre no es típico de Francia, sino de nuestras tierras.— afirmé.— ¿Eres natal de aquí "Sitt"?— temí una afirmación, esa mujer se me hacía muy similar a aquella descripción de la bruja Urasue…eso era imposible._

_— Soy natal de estas tierras si… pero las detesto al igual que a los sultanes.— desafió con su mirar aún más fuerte y su voz orgullosa. _

_— ¡Feh! Que mujer tan testaruda eres, debería…— levanté para golpear su rostro, a ver si aprendía a respetar a sus superiores. Entonces a mi mente vino la imagen de aquella odalisca de mi sueño. Detuve de inmediato mi mano por miedo a que ella fuese esa mujer. _

_Baje mi mano con lentitud, mientras me mostraba indiferente. Regresé a mi asiento después de eso._

_Entré a mí alcoba y en ella me esperaba nada menos que mi querido mejor amigo y visir del lugar, estaba sentado en uno de los mullidos cojines de la esquina. Me acerque a la ventana junto a los cojines y me senté, contemplando así la hermosa vista hacia el jardín de _Zahra. Mi jardín privado y el favorito de mi madre, nadie tenía permiso de entrar en él, solo yo con algún acompañante que designara cuando fuese a visitarlo.

— Así ¿Qué te llamó la atención la señorita?— preguntó directamente.

— Igual que cualquier otra mujer hermosa Miroku, después de todo soy el sultán y merezco poseer todas las bellezas que desee.— recordé.

— Inuyasha, esa mujer no es para nada como las demás.— me explico.

— A ¿Qué te refieres?— inquirí.

— Ella es muy orgullosa, demasiado por lo que me pudo contar Koga, sin embargo el mismo me dijo que a veces no ha podido controlarla. Cuando estábamos en el barco, él le ha dicho fiera.

— Piensas que no puedo controlarla ¿es eso?— pregunté fastidiado y un poco molesto, no me gusto que creyese que no podía domar a una mujer.

— No, se que puedes con cualquiera pero…ella es tan…diferente.— no lo entendía, Miroku nunca actuaba de ese modo.

Si yo me consideraba pervertido, el era el rey en esa categoría. Nunca lo había visto actuar de esa manera tan seria y confusa.

— No te comprendo.

— La trajimos aquí a la fuerza, no me sorprende que intentase escapar.

— ¿A la fuerza?— estaba sorprendido.

— Deberías de pretender no meterla en tu cama, solo deja que pinte los cuadros y regrese.— sugirió.— Esa mujer, tengo el presentimiento de que puede cambiarte.

— ¿Cambiarme? Si claro.— replique con sarcasmo— ¿Cómo te cambio Sango a ti?

— Pues lo ha conseguido tengo ya tres meses sin tocar a otra mujer, por petición de ella.— admitió orgulloso.

— Pero eso no te impide pedirles hijos ¿verdad?, visir libidinoso— me miró por un momento molestó.

— Inuyasha como tu visir te aconsejo que ¡cierres la boca!— se levantó de los cojines y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

— No es para tanto, libidinoso.— bromee de nuevo.

— Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que aguantar tus tonterías.— y se fue molesto de mi alcoba.

A él era el único que le pasaba esas actitudes, no por el hecho de que fuese mi visir, sino por lo gran amigo que fue conmigo desde el principio. En ese idiota depositó toda mi confianza y el la suya en mí. Jamás podría conocer a un mejor hombre que ese.

Me quede hipnotizado contemplando el jardín de Zahra, me fascinaba verlo era una de las pocas cosas que me recordaban a mi madre. Me levante y me recosté en mi cama, me puse a pensar en como haría que esa mujer se metiera en la cama conmigo, después de todo yo era el sultán y merecía lo mejor. Tal vez la llevaría a mi douar privado y la seduciría como lo había hecho con anterioridad con Kagura, o mejor la seducía directamente aquí en los baños reales, como lo hice con Kikyo.

_Rayos _esa mujer me estaba enloqueciendo, ¿Cómo poder seducirla para que se acostara conmigo?

Tantas ideas por mi cabeza, tantas a la vez que quede dormido en la cama.

Sueño Inuyasha

Estoy en mi douar privado, totalmente solo, oscuro. Camino apartando las cortinas siguiendo la música que se escuchaba cada vez más fuerte.

Entonces la veo, una cintura moviéndose sensualmente al ritmo de la música. Las luces del lugar solo la alumbraban a ella. Su rostro cubierto por una burka que permitía ver tan solo sus ojos. Su cabello negro como la noche, atado en una cola alta. Sus manos blancas invitándome a que me acercara a ella.

Di un paso al frente y ella uno hacia atrás sin dejar de bailar. Sus manos y movimientos me indicaban que me acercara a ella, mientras una serpiente subía por su pierna y se enrollaba en su cintura. Retrocedí un paso al ver la criatura y ella se acerco un paso hacia mí. Retrocedí otro y ella volvió a acercarse aun sin dejar de bailar. Tomé mi mascada y ella la suya. Subí la mía y ella no movió la suya. Con su cabeza hizo una negativa durante el baile. No me permitiría ver su rostro. Me harte y comencé a seguirla, ella sin dejar de bailar huía de mí, hasta que tropezó y cayo al suelo. Me acerqué y tomé la burka _y cuando estaba por bajarla desapareció junto con la música. _

_Escuchando la voz de la anciana_

_—_ El sultán mandara cuando aprenda a amar.

_Desperté agitado, no era la primera vez que soñaba con esa odalisca, pero si la primera vez que la veía danzando para mi en el douar. _

_¿Qué significaba ese sueño?__Obviamente la serpiente enrollada en su cintura simbolizaba prohibido, pero porque no se me permitía ver su rostro. Acaso ¿Alá nunca me iba a revelar a esa mujer? _

_Miré hacia por la ventana y me percate de que había dormido todo el día, ya estaba atardeciendo. Me levanté, camine hacia la ventana y enfoque mi mirada en el jardín, la vi sentada en las escaleras. Respiré hondo, acomodé de inmediato mi turbante y me dirigí deprisa hacia allí. Esto no se lo iba a pasar. _

__Kagome__

_Había despertado ya hacia unas horas, andaba caminando por los pasillos del palacio hasta que me choque con el visir Miroku quien salía de una habitación. _

_— __Señorita Kagome ¿no sabia que andaba por aquí?— contesto nervioso, mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación._

_— __Desperté hace poco y deseaba explorar el palacio.— explique.— ¿Qué hay en esa habitación?— pregunté curiosa, tal vez algo que el sultán le molestasen que vieran los demás._

_— __Es mi alcoba, nada interesante.— contesto aun nervioso. Di un suspiro._

_— __Visir ¿no hay algún lugar donde se vea la naturaleza en este lugar?— pregunté, necesitaba con urgencia respirar aire puro, no soportaba estar en ese palacio._

_— __Pues esta el jardín de _Zahra que esta al fondo, pero ese jardín esta prohibido.— explico.— La última vez que alguien entro e el sin el permiso del sultán fue desterrado del lugar.

Eso me dio una idea, que tal si hacia que el sultán me desterrara, y de ese modo no volvería a venir al desierto.

— Ya veo. Bueno muchas gracias visir.— comencé a caminar en dirección del jardín, mientras escuchaba un enorme suspiro por parte del visir.

Entre y quede maravillada, aun había mucho mármol azul purpurino pero no importaba, cada detalle hacia de ese jardín un lugar mágico. Las aves blancas volando por doquier, mientras que el agua de la fuente era esparcida por todo el lugar por medio de canales. Era la primera vez que veía algo realmente bello en el desierto, aunque la verdad no tenga muchos recuerdos de mi niñez. Como si los hubiese bloqueado luego del accidente de mis padres. Tomé asiento en los escalones principales, los que conducían a la hermosa fuente central que parecía una flor gigante. Ahora entendía el nombre del jardín "Zahra" o "flor" como se traduciría.

Un ave muy extraña se acerco a mí, coloque la mano y se poso en ella. Nunca había presenciado ave igual, era de colores sumamente hermosos y llamativos, era como si la decoración del jardín fuese inspirada en el ave de mi mano.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— escuche "su" voz molesta. Gire mi rostro y lo observe.

Sus ropajes de beduino color azul, su mirar lleno de ira mezclada con ¿excitación? Lo hacían verse mucho más atractivo, su mirada examinando mi cuerpo con descaro hasta posarse en mis ojos.

— Solo caminaba y encontré este hermoso jardín.— conteste mientras acariciaba el ave exótica entre mis manos.

— Este lugar esta prohibido para todo el mundo, con excepción de mi persona.— contestó aun con su mirada fija en mí.— Te agradecería que salieras de aquí.— ordenó.

— No quiero, además estoy ocupada, no ves que acarició a esta linda ave.— contesté indiferente ignorando por completo su mirar penetrante y excitante.

— Esa ave me importa un…— se quedo callado como anonadado, me giré a verlo y su rostro mostraba sorpresa. Miraba el ave con añoranza, como si lo conociera.

— ¿Qué le ocurre?— pregunté.

— Esa ave…ten mucho cuidado, solo quedan 5 en el mundo.— dijo encantado.— Debes de trasmitir un buen kismet para que un ave así se te acerque.— admitió.

— Si, lo tengo.— aseguré, ese hombre me sacaba de quicio tan solo con hablar.— me cerciorare de que a esta ave no le pase nada.

— No, lo mejor es que la dejes tranquila en el jardín.— pidió.

— Me niego, deseo estar con él ave.— hice berrinche como una niña pequeña.— No pienso irme sin ella.

— Pues entonces podrás entrar al jardín cada vez que lo desees.— dijo a regañadientes.— Por el bien del ave.

— Bien.— me levante y el ave se poso en mi hombro. Camine hasta la fuente y recorrí el jardín hasta que me di cuenta de que el sultán no estaba.

Ya había caído la noche y aun no había salido de ese lugar tan mágico. Estaba agotada y ¿Cómo no estarlo? Después de todo, me trajeron en un barco a la fuerza y después me encuentro con el hombre más orgulloso y petulante del mundo.

— Detesto este lugar.— dije en voz baja. Di un suspiro mientras miraba el agua correr por los canales de la fuente.

**Continuara**

**Espero les haya gustado**

**Nos vemos mañana**

**Bye**


	5. Capitulo 5: Seducido por el Deseo

**Mis adoradas lectoras he regresado conn el capitulo nuevo de esta semana. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Espero que les guste :D**

**Capitulo 5: Seducido por el Deseo**

Estaba tan oscuro en ese jardín, y tanta rabia había tenido durante todo el día que no me había percatado del hambre que tenía, después de todo no había probado ni un solo bocado durante el transcurso del mismo.

De repente el aroma de espinacas, carne picada, arroz, especias, salsa de tomate y cebolla me aturdió, dándome a entender de qué estaban sirviendo kofta. Hacia tanto que no olía aquel aroma tan agradable, dulce y encantador. Se me hizo agua la boca.

Regrese al interior del palacio, y comencé a caminar mientras seguía el aroma. Me detuve al llegar al comedor del palacio. Era un enorme salón con cojines en el suelo cerca de la pared, de este modo las odaliscas que normalmente danzaba luego de la cena tendían espacio para moverse libremente. Las cortinas de color zafiro y esmeralda caían por las ventanas dándole así un ambiente excitante al lugar.

Busque con la mirada, a Koga y lo encofre platicando con el sultán y el ancianito chistoso de la mañana. Junto a ellos se encontraba el gran visir quien al darse cuenta de mi presencia se lo indico al sultán. Koga giro su rostro hacia mí y nuevamente me miro con deseo. Pero no era nada comparado con la mirada del sultán, quien me comía con tan solo la mirada, sus ojos examinando mi cuerpo, me excitaron a tal grado que desee que me lanzaran a un río helado. Ese hombre me hipnotizaba con la mirada, y me invitaba a no resistirme ante sus encantos.

Koga se levanto del mullido cojín para acercarse a mí, pero el visir lo detuvo. Entonces el sultán se levanto y con pasos sumamente elegantes y amenazadores se acerco a mí persona.

— ¿Se divirtió en mi jardín privado?— preguntó molesto.

— ¿Divertirme? No es la palabra indicada, en un lugar como este lo menos que puedo hacer es divertirme.— le asegure, mientras no quitaba la mirada de sus ojos que recorrían mi cuerpo con descaro.

— Me temo que no comprendo ¿Por qué no se siente a gusto?— inquirió con la voz ronca por la excitación.

— No me gusta nada relacionado con este lugar, incluyéndolo.— admití con descaro.

— Ya veo.— dio un enorme suspiro y paso su brazo por mi espalda, comenzando a guiarme hacia donde se encontraban los demás.

Tomo asiento en uno de los cojines apartados tan solo un poco de Koga y el visir. Hizo una señal y tome asiento en el cojín frente a él.

— ¿Por qué no puedo comer con el señor Koga y el visir? sultán— pregunte ignorando su provocativa mirada.

— Necesito hablarle acerca de las pinturas que realizara para mí, después de todo para eso la e traído.— recordó a regañadientes.

— Muy bien ¿Qué desea que pinte?

— Necesito que retrate mi palacio, el harem, mi douar y a mí por supuesto.— expreso orgulloso. Su voz ocultaba algo y su mirada se centro en mis pechos.

— Sultán, retratar el douar es ¿estrictamente necesario?— pregunte nerviosa.

Conocía claramente lo que ocurría en esas tiendas del desierto, era algo que no me gustaba y era obvio que Inuyasha me retaba a resistirme a él. No soy ninguna tonta—pensé.

— Sí, es estrictamente necesario. ¿Por qué existe algún inconveniente?— pregunto indiferente, mientras daba un sorbo a la copa dorada que se hallaba junto a su cojín.

— No, ninguno.— musité. Nuevamente mi estomago trono.

— Veo que tiene hambre.— aplaudió y en un instante los sirvientes del palacio trajeron la comida. La sirvieron frente a mí y me di cuenta de que tenia razón, era kofta.

Tomé el tenedor que se encontraba en la pequeña mesa entre los cojines, acerque un pequeño bocado de comida a mi boca y justo antes de comerlo lo regrese al plato.

— No tengo hambre.— dije, mientras el sultán me miraba sin comprender.

— ¿Por qué se niega a comer si tiene hambre?— pregunto intrigado. Su mirada aun mostraba deseo. Me excitaba.

— No tengo, por eso no como.— tenía un hambre tremenda, pero ese modo de mirarme ¿Cómo si quisiera demostrarme algo? Me incomodaba, por lo que me negué.

— ¿Por qué no satisface sus necesidades?— preguntó, su mirada no cambio en ningún momento, pero se poso en mis ojos.— tiene hambre, coma— ordeno.

Nuevamente gruño mi estomago, y la comida frente a mi olía realmente bien.

— Esta bien comeré, pero no porque usted me lo ordena.— tome de nuevo el tenedor y lleve el bocado a mi boca.

Mi paladar agradeció a los dioses al probar una comida tan exquisita. Podía sentir cada sabor en mi boca, hasta cuando lo tragaba y llegaba a mi estomago saciando el hambre tan grande que tenía.

Luego de unos minutos ya había acabo con el platillo de kofta, mientras que el sultán había estado contemplándome en todo momento.

— ¿No se siente bien, luego de satisfacer sus necesidades?— preguntó de un modo sensual.

— Tenía hambre, así que comí.— acepté esa verdad.

— Correcto, comió. Satisfizo la necesidad humana de comer.— miró nuevamente mi cuerpo con descaro.— también debería satisfacer la necesidad de amar, desear, poseer.— admitió mientras sus ojos se posaron en mis labios.

Mire sus ojos mientras el me observaba, encontré deseo, pasión, lujuria. Ese hombre me deseaba, pero yo no iba a entregármele por nada del mundo, aunque mi cuerpo se estremeciera y se excitara con tan solo escuchar su voz.

— Volviendo al tema de los cuadros, me parece que todo esta aclarado y ya que he comido, me retiró.— dije aun mirando sus labios.

— No, debe quedarse para disfrutar los bailes.— se exalto tan solo un momento, luego sonrió y tomo mi brazo causando que cayera sentada en el cojín.

En ese momento nuevamente la música se hizo presente en el enorme salón, al igual que en la mañana las odaliscas aparecieron, el sonido de los durbakes retumbaban por el salón, junto con el qanun invitándote a danzar, pero no tanto como aquel instrumento de viento tan delicioso como lo era el mijwiz.

Yo observaba aquel baile tan familiar para mí, las odaliscas danzando con una khanjars en sus cabezas o vientres. Enfoque mí vista en una de las odaliscas que bailaba cada vez más cerca del sultán. Este simplemente no se dejaba de observarme de un modo realmente incomodo para mi.

Seguí con mi búsqueda y la encontré, Sango danzaba de un modo realmente hermoso, había mejorado mucho desde que éramos unas pequeñas. Sus movimientos eran delicados y encantadores. Las manos se movían de modo delicado invitándote a participar.

De repente Sango comenzó a acercarse hacia mí, hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia el sultán y tomo mis manos levantándome del cojín. Ya de píe me entrego una khanjars y se acerco a mi oído.

— Danza como cuando éramos pequeñas, junto a mí.— se coloco a mi lado y la música se detuvo de inmediato.

El sultán tenía los ojos posados en mí, al igual que Koga. Las odaliscas se apartaron hacia un rincón Lugo de escuchar un aplauso por parte del sultán, dejando así todo ese lugar de baile para Sango y para mí. Los durbakes comenzaron a sonar y Sango comenzó a danzar a diferencia de mí. Mire los ojos del sultán fijamente y todo a mi alrededor desapareció.

Me encontraba en el desierto sola, la música se escuchaba pero no sabía de donde provenía. Unos ojos como el sol me miraban fijamente.

_Inuyasha_

Cuando Sango la invito a que danzara a su lado, detuve a las odaliscas ya que solo deseaba ver danzar a ella. Claramente cuando la música dio inicio Sango comenzó el baile pero ella no. Simplemente me miraba a los ojos, como si estuviese confundida.

Me levante del cojín para ordenar que danzara aquella joven que me estaba enloqueciendo con su altanería, pero todo a mi alrededor desapareció. Me hallaba en el desierto solo, con ella mirándome fijamente.

Sus manos comenzaron a moverse con el khanjars de un lado a otro al igual que su vientre. Sus movimientos eran suaves al compás de la música, nunca había visto algo así. Ni siquiera por Kikyo y era mi mejor odalisca. Sus manos soltaron el khanjars que cayo en la arena provocando un sonido hueco. Sus caderas se movían cada vez más deprisa a medida de que la música se tornaba más y más rápida.

Lentamente se fue acercando hacia mi mientras danzaba, con una su mirada fija en la mía en todo momento, se acerco hasta que con un pequeño movimiento de sus caderas golpeo junto a mi cintura excitándome mas de lo que me encontraba. Se alejo de nuevo y tomo nuevamente el khanjars lo coloco en su cabeza y comenzó a agacharse aun danzando sin ningún momento perder el equilibrio en su cabeza.

Tomó la espada entre sus manos y la coloco en la parte superior se sus pechos mientras su cintura se movía cada vez mas aprisa. Di un paso hacia ella, tan solo me miró de un modo hipnotizante al igual que su baile. Cambio de posición nuevamente el objeto ahora se encontraba en su cintura y sus brazos me llamaban, incitándome a que me acercara.

De repente se escucho un estruendo en el lugar, el ruido me trasporto nuevamente a la realidad. Kagome se había detenido y buscaba la causa de tal escándalo.

Había sido la puerta que la cerró con demasiada fuerza. Busque quien había sido la causante y me sorprendió ver a mi odalisca predilecta con esa actitud.

— Kikyo ¿Por qué no estas en el harem?— pregunte molesto, no me gustaba que tomara esas actitudes.

— Mi señor, perdóneme es que se había tardado demasiado en asistir así que me preocupe.— se excusó.

— Iré en un momento, si no te habías percatado estoy observando un baile.— hice seña apuntando hacia Kagome.

— ¿Un baile, de quién? Sultán.— preguntó confundida.

Gire mi rostro en dirección de Kagome pero ya no estaba en la habitación, tampoco estaba el "sarnoso" de su apoderado, por lo que mire a Miroku y dio un suspiro enorme.

Se acerco hacia mí y muy cerca de mi oído me dijo:

— Sultán, es usted un idiota. Se marcho desde hace cinco minutos mientras usted buscaba a Kikyo con la mirada. Se fue a su habitación.

Dicho esto se aparto de mi y se dirigió a lo que supuse seria la alcoba de Sango, como lo hacia siempre después de la cena.

Me acerque hasta Kikyo y me dirigí al harem donde me esperaba gustosa aquella otra odalisca predilecta.

— Hola Kagura.— salude de modo sensual.

— Mi señor sea bienvenido al harem.— contesto, mientras que me conducía a los mullidos almohadones en el suelo.

Me recosté en ellos y me deje envolver por las caricias de ambas por todo mi cuerpo. Sus rostros besando cada parte de mi cuerpo. Gemían al sentir el placer de mis carisias…pero en ningún momento deje de pensar en Kagome.

Mientras tenía sexo con esas mujeres y satisfacía mis necesidades, la imaginaba a ella debajo de mí y no a Kikyo o Kagura, la imaginaba gritando mi nombre en éxtasis, diciéndome que me deseaba más y más hasta explotar en mis caricias. Excitándome cada vez más para que continuara con el acto. Estuve en el harem hasta principios de la mañana, era la primera vez que me descargaba de deseo durante tanto tiempo en ese lugar, ni siquiera en mi cama cuando llevaba a alguna de ellas. Normalmente me aburría luego de unas dos o tres horas…pero al pensar en Kagome en cada momento….era al inexplicable.

Fui a mi habitación y me recosté en mi cama para descansar un poco, después de todo hoy iría al douar con ella—aunque aun no se lo decía—, y según mi plan Koga se perdería en el camino hacia allá. Sería la oportunidad perfecta para estar a solas con ella y así hacerla mía.

El tan solo imaginarla bailar de ese modo nuevamente para mí, solo para mí era algo sumamente excitante. Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro ya que si me ponía a pensar de nuevo en esas cosas terminaría nuevamente en el harem, o en el baño con alguna de las doncellas.

Me quede dormido en cuestión de minutos debido al cansancio tan arduo que tenía, nuevamente apareció la odalisca de mi sueño solo que esta vez estaba en los baños de mi palacio, su rostro aun se encontraba cubierto, su cabello estaba suelto y solo llevaba una prenda transparente que se pegaba a su cuerpo a causa de la humedad. Me adentre en las deliciosas aguas y ella comenzó a danzar de nuevo. Su mirada era fija y su cintura se movía con lentitud.

Se acerco hacía mi, colocando sus delicadas manos en mi espalda. Masajeando mis hombros con los aceites de las zuhur alsahra impregnándome de ese aroma tan familiar. Me di la vuelta para retirar la burka de su rostro y así poder saber quien era después de tanto tiempo. Me miró fijo y justo antes de retirar la burka de su rostro…Desperté.

**Continuara**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Nos vemos el proximo Sábado**

**Bye**


	6. Chapter 6:Douar

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo mis queridas lectoras! bueno aquí les traigo una capitulo un tanto gracioso y un poco picado de cierta manera y espero que lo disfruten. Contestando una pregunta que me habían hecho en comentarios anteriores y que se me paso (perdón es que como andaba enferma se me iban ciertos detalles) Sitt significa Querida, puede usarse en forma dulce o muy cruel dependiendo del contexto igual que en el español jejeje. Ahora si les dejo el capitulo.**

Capitulo 6: El Douar

Eran más o menos las 10:00 de la mañana, estaba en los establos preparando a los caballos para el largo viaje por el desierto que haría junto a la señorita. Tenía todo bien planificado y mi querido amigo Miroku sería mi cómplice en esta situación, aunque al principio se negó rotundamente.

— ¿Por qué no te quedas con tus mujeres del harem?— había exclamado.

— Porque deseo a esta más que a ninguna otra.— explique.

— Después de que la hagas tuya la dejaras olvidada.— se cruzo de brazos.

— Por supuesto que no Miroku, le ofreceré un buen lugar para que viva en mi palacio.

— Porque me preguntas lo que pienso, si de todas maneras vas a hacer lo que quieres.— se quejo.

— ¿Me ayudaras?— pregunte victorioso.

— No tengo otra opción.

Así había sido una de las peleas más cortas con Miroku, la verdad eran muy pocas las veces en las que el me dejaba hacer lo que quería, después de todo el era mi consejero.

Acaricie el lomo de mi querido caballo Sahar, mi estimado compañero, adoraba a este animal, cuando mi madre me lo regalo yo tan solo era un pequeño. Una vez me salvó la vida y desde entonces es mi acompañante inseparable. Aunque también estaba Kirara la yegua que lo seguía, ella seria la que me ayudaría en mi plan. Gracias al cielo estaba muy bien entrenada. Le ordenaría a Kirara cuando ya estuviésemos solos en el desierto que se hiciera la "lastimada" así yo me subiría con Kagome sobre Sahar y aprovecharía la oportunidad para comenzar a seducirla. Luego de haber llegado al douar, comenzaría a atraer a esa mujer con mis encantos orientales y los dulces más deliciosos y tradicionales del desierto.

Mientras pensaba aun en formas de conquistar a Kagome escuche unos gritos que me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

Giré mi rostro y me di cuenta de que era el torpe de que era ella quien venía sujetada por los brazos del "sarnoso" y mi visir.

— ¡No quiero ir! ¡Suéltenme!— se quejaba mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de los dos.

— Señorita Kagome ya quédese tranquila, además yo voy a acompañarle.—dijo el sarnoso para tranquilizarla.

_Sigue creyendo eso_— pensé. Sonreí por un instante mientras la colocaban frente a mí con delicadeza. Me miro con odio, luego vio a Sahar y comenzó a acariciarlo. Me quedé mudo al igual que Miroku. Sahar solo se les acercaba a las personas que yo les decía pues era muy difícil de domar, ella se le había acercado y acariciado sin ningún problema.

— Eres el caballo mas lindo que he visto en mi vida.— le decía mientras el dejaba que lo acariciara.— ¿Cómo se llama?— pregunté sin mirarme.

— Se llama Sahar, debe sentirse honrada ya que usted tendrá el honor de montarlo y es mí caballo favorito.

— Entonces con gusto lo montó, con tal de que el pobre descanse de usted.— Miroku y Koga soltaron leves risas ante el comentario de Kagome.

Me estaba sacando de quicio esa mujer, y no le iba a gustar nada mí parte molesta. Subí sobre Kirara y Kagome sobre Sahar a la vez que Miroku montaba a Hashi—su corcel negro con gris— y Koga montaba a Ginta el semental café oscuro con mechones plateados llevaba junto con Hashi los materiales para realizar las pinturas.

En este viaje no necesitaría la compañía de los guardias por lo que solo iríamos los cuatro, y muy pronto solo seríamos dos. Miroku confundiría el camino al douar llevando a Koga de regreso al palacio, luego esperaría la llegada de Kirara mientras que yo ya me encontraría junto con Kagome en la tienda principal.

Comenzamos a cabalgar por las dunas del desierto a los pocos minutos de haber cruzado las puertas de la ciudad, el idiota de Mitterrand iba muy a gusto platicando con Kagome quien no dejaba de reírse de sus tontos comentarios. Lo primero que haría después de poseer a Kagome seria desterrar a Koga, era una molestia.

— Debemos acelerar el paso.— le explique.— si no llegamos antes del anochecer al douar nos perderemos en las dunas.

— El sultán que se pierde en su propio reino, porque será que no me sorprende.— comentó Kagome hacia Koga, quien no tardo en reírse.

Lo miré con odio y en seguida reclamo a Kagome por haber dicho eso. Continuamos cabalgando solo que aumentamos un poco la velocidad. Baje un poco y quede junto a Miroku a quien le di la señal para que se perdiera junto con Koga.

— Lo reto a una competencia señor Mitterrand. Apuesto a que no podría llegar al douar antes que mi visir.— dije orgulloso.

— Acepto con gusto señor.

Y como me lo supuse el idiota arrancó a correr sin saber la dirección, Miroku en seguida fue tras de él.

— Perfecto.— dijo sarcástica.— ¿Por qué Koga debe ser tan engreído?— su pregunta era retórica.

— Debe de preguntárselo usted a él, no a mí.— dije mientras continuábamos cabalgando.

— No debía contestar esa pregunta "señor".— su voz era realmente molesta.

Ya después de haber transcurrido una hora, Kagome aun continuaba de mal humor por la competencia de Koga y supuse que también porque estábamos solos. Ella no era nada tonta sabia que yo tramaba algo desde el mismo instante en que piso el salón donde nos conocimos.

Le di una leve patada en el estomago a Kirara, a penas fue un rocé para ella y calló en el suelo. Kagome se detuvo al ver a la pobre yegua en el piso y descendió de Sahar.

— Pobrecita, ¿estas bien?— le acariciaba el hocico.

— Lo mejor será que continuemos con el viaje, ya cuando se sienta mejor regresara al palacio sola.

— Piensa dejarla, de verdad que eres una bestia.— me tutea y además me insulta, esa mujer no me tenía ningún respeto.

Me levante del suelo y la hale del brazo, la monte sobre el caballo mientras ella reprochaba y yo subí al frente. Gire mi rostro hacia atrás mirándola fijamente a los ojos, pero no tenía dulzura en los míos si no una ira contenida por pegarle a esa mujer.

Mire sus ojos fijos en los míos por un rato y al igual que los de ella se estaban apaciguando. Nuestros rostros estaban tan solo a centímetros tan solo con hablar nos hubiésemos rozado los labios, pero ¡no! Ella aparto su rostro y miró hacia otra dirección.

— Va a cabalgar o va a esperar que anochezca.— dijo altanera mientras su mirada iba a otro lugar.

— Sujétese fuerte.— ordene haciendo caso omiso a sus comentario.

Le di una patada al costado a Sahar y comenzamos a andar cada vez más y más rápido, las arenas del desierto nos deleitaban con su bellaza, mientras que el sol agotaba nuestras energías invitándonos a dormir bajo su regazo y no el de la penumbra. El crepúsculo se había hecho presente a las pocas horas de cabalgar y a lo lejos se podía deslumbrar con claridad las tiendas del desierto, mi douar privado lleno de guardias y doncellas listos para servirme.

Kagome y yo no habíamos dirigido palabra alguna por mucho rato, voltee a ver la causa de tanto silencio y me sorprendió ver que se había quedado dormida en mi espalda. De seguro se había agotado de pelear conmigo la primera hora de cabalgata donde nos decíamos un montón de insultos demasiado fuertes como para olvidarlos con una simple lo siento. Yo había ofendido su orgullo y ella había ofendido mi honor. Sin embargo no dejaba de pensar en lo delicioso que sería dormir junto a ella, impregnándome del aroma dulce de su cabellera.

Al llegar al douar de inmediato se me acercaron las doncellas y los guardias para atenderme, baje del caballo y ordene que le dieran agua y alimento. Tome a Kagome con delicadeza entre mis brazos y me dirigí a mi aposento personal donde uno de los sirvientes abrió la oscura y enorme cortina para que entrara.

Acosté a Kagome en los cojines y contemple su belleza unos instantes, era realmente hermosa esa doncella, me recosté a su lado y con cuidado de no despertarla acaricié su rostro.

Sus ojos comenzaron a moverse y me levante de inmediato, no podía permitir que viera un acto tan gentil de mi parte luego de su atrevimiento. Salí de la tienda de inmediato y ordene a una de las doncellas que fuese a darle un baño a Kagome cuando despertara mientras que yo hacia lo mismo en otra tienda.

_Kagome_

Estaba en el desierto con él, cabalgando en las dunas mientras discutíamos. Eso era lo que había pasado hace tan solo unas horas.

— ¿Cómo se atreve a decirme bestia? Acaso no sabe que yo soy el sultán de este lugar, si deseo puedo matarla.— gritó.

— Y ¿Por qué rayos no lo hace y así me libera del tormento de estar con usted?— exclame.

— Tiene usted idea de lo tentador que me parece eso, matarla luego de poseerla que exquisitez.

— ¿Poseerme? ¿Quién le ha dicho que tiene usted derecho de poseerme?— grité.

— Soy sultán poseo lo que me da la gana.

— Lo que usted es un poco hombre señor, ver a las mujeres de esa manera es tan…— no pude terminar debido a que me interrumpió.

— Me temo que si yo soy poco hombre, usted morirá seca ya que aquel que ose tener algo con usted no será duradero, después de todo ¿Quién podría soportar una mujer así?— en ese momento resonó por el desierto un golpe. Una cachetada en su rostro.

— Me ha insultado de todas las formas posibles, quiero que sepa que usted sería el último hombre sobre la tierra en el que yo podría pensar en entregarme.

Luego de eso no nos dijimos nada más. Sentía un delicioso aroma mientras percibía un tacto dulce y delicado en mi rostro. Desierto, Inuyasha, pasión, Inuyasha, virilidad, Inuyasha, excitación, Inuyasha, deseo, palabras que no dejaban de repartirme en la cabeza. Pero solo una se repetía constantemente.

Abrí los ojos y vi muchas cortinas a mí alrededor, al parecer ya había llegado al douar. Me levante de los cojines y camine en dirección a la puerta de la tienda donde una mujer con ropas similares a las mías me esperaba.

— Sígame por favor.— indicó en camino, conduciéndome al shiraz, donde se encontraba la pequeña bañera decorada con gemas como zafiros y esmeraldas.

— ¿Va a darme un baño?— pregunte con desgana.

— Si, el sultán me a ordenado que la bañe y la vista.

Di un enorme suspiro. Deje que me bañara y vistiera con ropas vinotinto, un poco mas cubiertas que las que llevaba antes.

— El sultán ¿es siempre tan arrogante?— le pregunte a la joven quien se tenso un poco.

— Me temo que no debería hablar mal de mi señor.— explico con voz dulce.

— Pero si es un egoísta.— afirme.

— ¡Es un rey! Un hombre el cuál deberías estar honrada por ser tan atento con su persona. Ninguna otra mujer se había bañado en el douar antes y mucho menos en la tienda privada del sultán.— discrepo molesta.

Me percate en su tono de voz, esa mujer también estaba enamorada del sultán al igual que muchas otras en el palacio. Como esa tal Kikyo.

— Es un orgulloso.— concluí.

— ¡Sí, el sultán sí es orgulloso!— concordó con su mirada llena de furia en mí.— Pero es perfecto en su impertinencia y en su orgullo, el es capaz de darle placer a una mujer con tan solo una mirada. Sin embargo para que eso le ocu…

— ¡Cállate!— se escucho dentro de la tienda, gire mi mirada de inmediato era Inuyasha, su rostro mostraba ira, furia tratando de calmar.

La mujer de inmediato se lanzo a los pies del sultán, implorando perdón por haber abierto la boca. Mientras que Inuyasha la miraba con frialdad.

— Sal de aquí, luego arreglare cuentas contigo.— ordeno aun con ira en la voz.

Giró su mirada hacia la mía, estaba estática con temor retrocedí dentro de la bañera hasta chocar con el borde, mientras me miraba con deseo causando que mi cuerpo se estremeciera.

Estaba ardiendo en las llamas del infierno, me quemaba cada parte de mi cuerpo tan solo con su mirada.

Lentamente comenzó a acercarse con suma lentitud hacia mí, no podía moverme era como si estuviese pegada a la baldosa de la bañera.

Rodeo la bañera hasta quedar detrás de mí, podía sentir cada vez más su respiración en mi cuello.

**Continuara**

**Espero les haya gustado **

**No se desesperen hasta la semana que viene jejej**

**Bye**


	7. Capitulo 7: La Cobra Venenosa

**Hola mis adoradas lesctoras, muchas gracias por sus reviews. Me alegro mucho que le sgustara el capitulo anterior y espero que disfruten este que seguro les gustara mas jejeje.**

Capitulo 7: La Cobra Venenosa

— Eres sumamente hermosa "sitt", su cuerpo al igual que toda tú es endemoniadamente hipnotizante.

— Aléjese de mi sultán.— pedí con voz ronca, su voz en mi oído era perfectamente deliciosa.

Tomó mi brazo con delicadeza y lo halo causando que mi cuerpo se levantara permitiendo que él pudiese admirarme mejor. Liberó mi brazo y me cubrí de inmediato con ellos.

— ¡Es increíble!—musitó fascinado.— Como las gotas de agua poco a poco recorren tu cuerpo, causándome envidia.— me devoraba con la vista, era como si me estuviese ¿consumiendo?

— Sultán aléjese de mí.— pude decir mientras retrocedía un paso en la bañera.

Pero Inuyasha no iba a contenerse, al verme retroceder de inmediato me tomó a la fuerza, me cargo hasta estar de vuelta en la tienda principal y me recostó en los cojines.

Colocó sus fuertes manos sobre las mías, pasándolas sobre mi cabeza, su mirada llena de pasión era todo lo que podía deslumbrar.

En mi vida había besado. Cuando sentí el suave rocé de sus labios en los míos fue como viajar al cielo. Sus labios contra los míos en furia en búsqueda de algo que jamás le permitiría—explorar mi boca— que el beso se intensificara. Al no conseguirlo se separó un poco y me miró a los ojos.

— Abre la boca.— ordenó.

— Me niego, no quiero. Apártese de mí.— grité.

Forcejee un poco, dejo libre mis manos y él se colocó junto a mí. Su rostro estaba descompuesto. Yo tomé uno de los mantos sobre los cojines y me cubrí el cuerpo con ellos.

— Dentro de poco estará la cena, arréglese y vístase.— se puso de pie. Mientras que su mirada estaba perdida.

Luego de haberse ido, regresé al Shiraz y me coloqué la ropa que había traído la joven para mí. Volví a sujetar mi cabello con una cola alta y salí de la tienda.

Los guardias del sultán me observaban mientras mascullaban entre sí oraciones que no logré entender, me acerqué a la fogata. Busqué con la mirada a Inuyasha y lo encontré sentado junto a esta contemplándola gustoso. Al parecer se sentía más a gusto aquí que en su palacio. A pesar de que estaba molesta por lo que había hecho hacia unos momentos, no me quitaba la curiosidad de saber porque se encontraba en ese estado tan perdido.

Me acerque a él, tomé asiento a su lado y tan solo me ignoro con la mirada. Hubo silencio durante largo tiempo, yo contemplaba la belleza de las tiendas, detestaba los douares pero este era realmente hermoso. El ambiente era muy familiar y no como el que sirvió mi madre.

— Eres la primera.— mencionó después de un rato.

— ¿La primera que?— pregunte en tonó molesto.

— La primera mujer que al sentir como la acaricio me rechaza, cualquier otra con ese simple beso estaría en estos momentos gimiendo bajo mis caricias.— su mirada aún seguía perdida en la fogata.

— No soy como las demás.— admití con orgullo.

— Eso me hace preguntarme ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hace que sea tan distinta? ¿Por qué odia tanto su cultura como para rechazarme? ¿Por qué vivir en un infierno sin pasión, sin deseo, sin lujuria?— su mirada se posó en la mía y no pude evitar reír de nerviosismo ante sus preguntas.

— Supongo, tal vez…debido a que soy muy obstinada.— hice una pausa por un momento, vi sus a sus ojos nuevamente, baje la mirada y sonreí con auge de tristeza.— O tal vez se deba al hecho de todo lo que viví cuando pequeña que me hizo despreciar a los hombres, sobre todo a los sultanes.

— ¿Qué fue aquello que vivió?— inquirió con intriga.

— Mi madre era una odalisca muy hermosa, bailaba con gusto y diversión no por placer. Cuando mi padre murió ella dejo de bailar por muchos meses, el verla sufrir me hizo darme cuenta de que yo no deseaba aquello.

— La muerte de un esposo siempre es dolorosa. No debe negarse por el simple hecho de que su…— interrumpí.

—Pero para mí su muerte no fue tan grave como para ella ya que nunca lo veía…unos cuantos años después, mi madre había vuelto a bailar pero esta vez paso a ser vista por el visir Naraku y…— me interrumpió.

— Deténgase ¿Naraku vio a su madre bailar? ¿Ese hombre está involucrado en su desdicha?

— Si, él es la causa por la cual lo odio, sin ofender.— explique rápido, realizo una mueca extraña y me indico que continuara.— el llevó a mi madre al palacio del sultán Inuno, dijo que este había ordenado que ella fuese a entretenerlo de modo "privado".

— ¡Blasfemia! mi padre después de la muerte de mi madre no volvió a tocar a ninguna mujer.— defendió con disgusto.

— Pero eso fue lo que dijo, además muy poco después de que se la llevó, mi madre murió en un accidente junto a mi abuelo, quien fue llamado al palacio el mismo día.— cerré mis manos hasta convertirlos en puños, odiaba ese recuerdo.

— Naraku era un miserable, ese imbécil engaño a mi padre hasta el día de su muerte haciéndole creer que era su amigo confiable. Por su culpa hubo muchas personas del pueblo que quedaron solas.— afirmó con odio.

— ¿Qué ocurrió con él?— pregunté mientras que él se quitaba el turbante y lo colocaba junto él permitiéndome presenciar su larga y sedosa cabellera por primera vez.

— Cuando asumí el trono lo mande a rendirle cuentas a Alá.— expresó de lo más tranquilo.

— ¿Lo mató?— tragué fuerte.

— No, lo desterré al desierto con tan solo una botella de agua y un pedazo de pan.— se recostó en el suelo mostrándose tranquilo.

— Ya veo.— suspiré.

Estuvimos nuevamente en silencio por un largo rato. Las odaliscas se acercaron a la fogata, comenzaron a danzar con velos y movimientos seductores. Varias de ella se acercaron al sultán que ahora se encontraba sentado pero este parecía absorto a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Su mirada se enfocaba en mis ojos intentando descubrir algo…

_Inuyasha_

¿Qué me ocurría? en cualquier otra ocasión yo hubiese tomado a la mujer sin importarme su dignidad, de todas maneras ¡estaba para complacerme a mí!…pero cuando sentí su cuerpo caliente debajo del mío sabiendo que se resistía a mis caricias, sentí el impulso de detenerme. No quería ser un violador. Mi misión era que ella entrara a mi cama por su voluntad y no a la fuerza.

Mientras las odaliscas danzaban alrededor de la fogata y de mí, no pude evitar dejar mirarla a ella, después de todo solo me paso por la mente cuando danzo con las _k_hanjars no he dejado de pensar en cómo sería que danzara en privado para mí. Sus movimientos seductores e hipnotizantés solo para mí era algo que me excitaba demasiado.

Ella observaba como encantada a las odaliscas. Por más que ella se resistiera al hecho de ser natal de estas tierras, decir odiarlas era demasiado. Ella jamás podría odiar el desierto, después de todo estaba en su sangre y por estar resistiéndose hacia ya tanto tiempo su cuerpo estaba siendo consumido por el deseo. Gracias a eso no iba a poder rechazarme por mucho tiempo.

Tal vez si la enamorará tardaría menos, después de todo ella era una mujer y yo un hombre; dos seres destinados a la unión profunda y perfecta de la pasión y el deseo, desatados sin control en una cama. Dos amantes solos. Con tiempo para sentirnos  
>cuando estamos solos, el tiempo no existe ni existe el final sólo nos miramos para besarnos y amarnos sin que el mundo se mueva envidioso de nuestro placer. Eso es lo que Kagome debería sentir en ese acto tan pasional en el cuál me rechaza. Pero no iba a permitirlo por mucho tiempo. Ya sabía que ella jamás se entregaría por deseo, entonces que se entregara por amor a mí persona. Decidido la enamoraría.<p>

Me puse de pie, Kagome se percató de mi acción al igual que todos los que se encontraban a mí alrededor.

— Ven conmigo.— pedí en tono suave, mientras la miraba de modo seductor.

Pareció dudarlo unos momentos. Reacción normal después de todo casi la violaba en el shiraz.

Se colocó de pie y tomó la mano que le ofrecía para ayudarla a levantarse. Pase mi mano por su cintura pero la retiró de inmediato como me lo supuse rechazaba cualquier contacto físico.

Caminamos uno junto al otro por varios minutos por los alrededores del douar. El silencio era incómodo y denso, pero eso no interferiría con mis planes.

Imité una acción que Miroku me hacía cuando niño la cual me molestaba pero el siempre estallaba de risa, con mi mano fingí estar cortando algo en el aire, Kagome me miró extrañada.

— ¿Qué hace?— perfecto otra vez me trataba de usted.

— Corto la tensión.— admití con una sonrisa. Kagome se río un poco.

— Me parece bien.— admitió.

— ¿No tiene hambre?

— No, la verdad.— contestó.

Me senté en la arena, miré el cielo nocturno, llenó de estrellas y de historias.

El douar no estaba lejos y se escuchaba la música de las odaliscas aun a esa distancia. Kagome comenzó a mover su cintura al ritmo de la música. Dejándose seducir cada vez más. Pose la mirada sobre ella quien permanecía con los ojos cerrados. El velo que llevaba en su cintura paso a sus manos, moviéndolo con deseo. Seduciéndome.

Su cintura se movía rápido muy rápido, encantándome, excitándome, cautivándome. Comenzó a acercarse, coloco sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura permitiéndome deleitar mejor sus piernas suaves. Se agacho sin dejar de bailar hasta quedar con su rostro frente al mío, movió sus hombros con descaro. ¿Dónde había visto ese baile antes? Entonces lo supe cuando cubrió parte de su rostro con el velo. Las imágenes de la odalisca de mis sueños se vinieron en ese instante todas de golpe. La razón por la cual no se revelaba era porque Kagome debía mostrármelo. Hasta que no se mostrara a mí no se revelaría el rostro de la odalisca, en otras palabras mi destino.

Mi respiración chocaba con el velo que aun cubría sus labios carnosos. Kagome se detuvo pero la música continuaba.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— pregunté al no saber la razón.

— No se mueva si no quiere morir.— ordenó.

¡¿Qué se creía?! Para mandarme, esa mujer me estaba sacando de quicio. Y eso me encantaba. Me fascinaba el hecho de creerse superior a mí.

— Yo hago lo que me plazca.— le advertí.

— No comprende, hay una cobra venenosa tras de usted.— musitó.

— ¡Oh! Ya veo.— con mucha lentitud dirigí mi mano hacia "colmillo de acero" la _k_hanjar que me había dejado mi padre. La cuál jamás me quitaba.

— Se está acercando.— advirtió. Miré sus ojos pero no demostraban miedo sino preocupación. ¿Por qué?

La cobra salto hacia nosotros, empujé a Kagome que cayó de espaldas en la arena y maté a la cobra cortando su cabeza en el aire. Su cabeza se derrumbó justo a los pies de Kagome mientras que su cuerpo tardo unos segundos en dejar de moverse.

Me acerque hacia Kagome quien me miraba impresionada. Me acerque a ella y extendí mi mano para ayudar a levantarla.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— pregunté con una sonrisa en mi rostro para tranquilizarla.

Asintió, tomó mi mano y la ayude a levantarse.

— Gracias.— dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

Envaine mi _k_hanjar y suspiré, no era la primera vez que me enfrentaba a cobras del desierto.

— No fue nada, es una tontería la verdad.— exprese orgulloso por mi acción. Eso me daría muchos puntos.

— Una cobra venenosa mató a mi padre.— comentó, mi orgullo se hizo añicos. Eso explicaba el recelo que mostraban sus ojos cuando vio la cobra caer.

— Vamos a regresar al douar, ya han sido demasiadas aventuras por un día.

— Estoy de acuerdo.— dio un suspiró enorme.

Comenzamos a caminar, me detuve un momento. Kagome al percatarse de esto se giró.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó.

— Lamentó lo de su padre, no lo sabía.— me disculpe, al decir aquello había ofendido su recuerdo.

— No importa eso fue hace mucho tiempo, pero gracias.— sonrió.

Era la primera vez que la veía sonreír de esa manera tan dulce, estaba realmente agradecida y eso me impresiono. Nadie jamás me había demostrado una sonrisa así. Bueno nadie con excepción de mi madre, pero la verdad no la recordaba mucho.

— Regresemos.— me indicó para que siguiéramos caminando.

De regreso al douar pedí que la llevaran a otra de mis tiendas lujosas, yo dormiría en la cual casi la violaba ya que su aroma se había quedado en los cojines. Al parecer me estaba ganando a la fiera.

**Continuara**

**Perdonen a Inuyasha el es terco y obstinado pero es una de las cosas de las que nos enmoramos de él, ademas no le hizo nada al final. **

**Espero les haya gustado este capitulo.**

**Nos vemos el proximo sabado**

**Muchas gracias nuevamente por sus reviews**

**Bye**


	8. Chapter 8: Rompiendo las Barreras

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews! mPues mis queridas lectoras esto se esta poniendo interesante cada día que pasa. Así que vamos a ver que ocurre.**

Deseaba decirle que sí, era un hombre repulsivo e intimidante, pero increíblemente encantador y dulce, estaba totalmente confundida después de todo su manera de actuar conmigo durante esa semana había cambiado mucho.

Los largos paseos a caballo, las cenas probando manjares exóticos, sobre todo la noche en que se levantó y bailo conmigo la danza Dabke. Él estaba siendo dulce y yo me estaba dejando cautivar por eso, no lo iba a permitir. No tomé su mano.

— Me temo que no estoy de ánimos para ir a algún lado.— mentí.— Me encuentro cansada.

— Ya veo.— expreso una sonrisa compresiva, pero sus ojos exponían un profundo disgusto como era de esperarse.

Se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos los cuales para mi fueron eternos, ahora si necesitaba que "cortara la tensión" como la otra noche. Es cierto que yo era la culpable por ese silencio tan incómodo pero él debía entender que era un sultán, un mujeriego y sobre todo un hombre imposible de alcanzar o tomar en serio.

— ¡Señorita Kagome!— me llamó Koga a lo lejos.

— Al parecer Mitterrand te busca.— susurró a regañadientes, sus músculos se contrajeron como si estuviese ¿celoso?

— Si.— me levanté de la silla en la que me encontraba sentada y me dirigí hacia donde estaba Koga.

— Al fin te encuentro.— musitó al verme.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? Te notó alterado.— pregunté, sus facciones estaban descompuestas y su rostro mostraba ira.

— Me ocurre que el "perrucho" ese, acaba de ofrecerme una cantidad de oro inimaginable para que fueses parte de su harem.

Esas palabras me afectaron más de lo que había pensado, pero no conocía el por qué. Estaba afligida y enojada. No me sorprendía en absoluto una acción así por parte de Inuyasha, después de todo él era el sultán y siempre deseaba lo que no podía tener.

— ¿Qué le dijiste?— temí su respuesta.

— Pues que no, le aclare que no eras de esas mujeres, que eras especial y que la única manera que podría arrebatarte de mi lado era casándose contigo.— tomo mis manos, y su voz se suavizo.— Kagome tu eres muy importante para mí.

— Koga yo…— no sabía que decir, era la primera vez que se mostraba tan abierto en sus sentimientos.

— Kagome no tienes idea de lo molesto que me siento cada vez que ese "perro" te ve de esa manera tan sensual, en los instantes en que se muestra cariñoso contigo lo odio.— su mirada se había apartado de la mía por unos momentos pero luego volvió a posarse en mis ojos.— Tenías razón, no debí traerte a este lugar.

Se inclinó para abrazarme pero me aparté, Koga no era el mismo, al que veía no era al hombre que adoraba como un hermano sino a otro, uno que mostraba deseo por mí y lo odiaba.

— Tengo cosas que hacer.— mentí, me alejé a paso lento de él y entre en la tienda.

Me sentía sumamente incomoda ante la situación, Inuyasha había sido muy dulce conmigo para que viniese a cometer tal acto de estupidez. Me senté en uno de los cojines y abrace mis rodillas con los brazos, ocultando así la cabeza entre mis piernas.

¿Qué me sucedía? ¿Por qué me sentía tan triste? ¿Acaso me encontraba tan mal a causa de lo que me había dicho Koga? No tendría sentido, después de todo yo jamás accedería a tener algo con el sultán…pero ¿Qué me pasaba entonces?

_Inuyasha_

Estaba realmente furioso mientras caminaba hacia el oasis que se encontraba detrás del douar, no por el hecho de que Kagome se negara a venir conmigo—ya que al principio se negaba a todo— si no por la conversación que había tenido con Mitterrand hacia unos cuantos minutos en el douar.

_— __¿Deseaba verme sultán?— pregunto entrando a la tienda._

_— __Sí, señor Mitterrand.— tomé asiento en el cojín junto a la mesa y le hice un gesto para que hiciera lo mismo. _

_— __A ¿Qué se debe el honor?— pregunto, en sus ojos se percibía la hipocresía._

_— __Pues deseo tener una plática con usted de hombre a hombre._

_— __¿Con respecto? Sultán._

_— __Kagome…— sus ojos pasaron de hipocresía a odio inminente, al parecer ese hombre me había mentido con lo de que Kagome era solo su protegida. _

_— __¿Qué ocurre con ella?— su tono de voz ya no pretendía fingir agrado, al contrario al parecer ya me tenía la suficiente confianza como para tutearme…ya me vengaría de eso después. _

_— __Deseo que se quede permanentemente aquí, en mi palacio.— me fui directo al punto no quería rodear el tema. _

_— __Me temo que no es posible, Kagome no es de "esas" mujeres las cuales solo tiene para complacerlo, sultán. _

_— __Idiota, eso ya lo se.— lo insulte, me sacaba de quicio ese sarnoso.— No la quiero con ese fin, ella es una mujer delicada y sobre todo de principios. Pienso desposarla.— explique, su rostro se puso pálido— Lo llamé para que habláramos de dinero. Kagome es muy buena artista y el hecho de que ella se quede aquí te traería problemas financieros por lo que…— me interrumpió. _

_Dio un golpe fuerte a la mesa con su mano, mientras que su rostro expresaba desprecio, angustia, preocupación…pero más que todo odio. _

_— __No me insultes bestia.— me gruñó.— Kagome es solo mía, ni muerto permitiría que un ser como tú la tocara.— exclamó precipitado_

_— __Ja ¿un ser como yo? Te refieres a un sultán, el dueño de casi todo el desierto de Arabia, un hombre apuesto con el que cualquier mujer desearía estar.— dije con sarcasmo.— si, innegablemente es una tortura. _

_— __No me vengas con tu sarcasmo.— gritó, alzo el puño para golpearme pero sujeté su mano con fuerza. _

_— __Pasaré este hecho por alto.— dije con furia mientras presionaba su puño con fuerza, lo suficiente como para hacer que se arrodillara ante mí. Baje la mirada y lo observé con furia.— Kagome será mía y no habrá nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo sarnosito. Y si se te ocurre volver a tratar de golpearme te prometo que te destruiré lentamente. Lárgate de aquí.— lo solté con fuerza estrellándose contra el suelo._

Estaba recostado en una de las palmeras del oasis, dejando que la brisa me refrescara los pensamientos.

Lo que le había dicho a Mitterrand había sido cierto, si planeaba contraer nupcias con Kagome, ya que ella jamás aceptaría ser mía solo por deseo, pero era **_solo por eso_**, por acostarme con la única que se resistía. Además Kagome no se merecía el mismo trato que las otras por ser una persona demasiado… ¿Testaruda? ¿Terca? ¿Amable? ¿Hermosa? Era una guerra en mi interior se debatía con lo bueno y lo malo, esa mujer era diferente a cualquiera que hubiese conocido. Me fascinaba.

Me fascinaba el hecho de que se resistiera a mis caricias a la vez que lo odiaba, adoraba que bailara solo para mí, sobre todo la noche en que baile junto a ella. La cara de Mitterrand era inolvidable en ese momento. Furia total.

A la hora de estar allí decidí que lo mejor sería regresar al douar, pasaría un tiempo con Kagome quisiera ella o no. Comencé el corto camino de regreso y se me vino a la cabeza el día de la cabalgata.

_— __¿Te encuentras bien?— pregunto un poco preocupada luego de mi patética caída de Sahar. _

_— __Me encuentro bien, caí en mi…— me sonroje.— Me encuentro bien.— comenzó a reírse. _

_— __¿De qué tanto ríe?— pregunte medio molesto. _

_— __Se cayó de un modo muy gracioso, perdón.— comencé a reír con ella minutos después de recordar el accidente, era cierto me había caído como el propio tonto. Desmontando a Sahar. _

Ese día había sido magnifico, claro está omitiendo la caída.

Ya que como hoy había culminado la pintura tendríamos que regresar al palacio. Esta vez Mitterrand se aseguraría de no salir corriendo como un idiota ante un reto tonto.

Había llegado al douar, me dirigí directamente hacia la tienda de Kagome donde por lo que supuse se encontraría. Los sirvientes apartaron las cortinas al momento en el que me acerque a la puerta, entre en la tienda sintiendo como la brisa terminaba al cerrarse las cortinas tras de mí. Busque a Kagome con la vista, se encontraba sentada en uno de los cojines con la cabeza entre sus piernas, al parecer estaba triste por algo.

— Kagome ¿Qué le ocurre?— pregunte, el verla así hizo que sintiese un fuerte dolor en mi pecho.

Me acerqué a paso rápido y me arrodille frente a ella. Levanto el rostro lentamente y retiró las lágrimas de su rostro con su mano derecha.

— ¿Qué hace aquí? Sultán.— preguntó con voz molesta a pesar de que se quebró dos veces debido a su llanto.

— ¿Quién es el causante de que se encuentre en ese estado?— me sentía molesto y mal por dentro, nunca me había sentido así por nadie…bueno nadie aparte de mi familia.

— No me ocurre nada, solo quiero que me deje sola.— pidió con voz molesta aun conteniendo las lágrimas.

— ¡No! Yo soy el que lo decide y no me iré hasta que me diga ¿Cuál es la razón de su llanto?— grite, pero no era por rabia sino por impotencia al no saber que le ocurría.

— ¡Es por su causa, por su culpa!, ¡Porque rayos tenía que hacer que Koga admitiera sus sentimientos por mí! ¡Además como se atreve a tratarme como una cortesana, el hecho de querer pagar por poseerme es simplemente asqueroso y bajo! ¡Incluso para usted!

Caí en cuenta de lo que ocurría rápidamente, Mitterrand había manipulado lo sucedido de modo que yo quedara como el villano. Era natural que llorara de rabia, incluso yo que nunca he llorado lo hubiese hecho ante esa situación. Me coloque de pie, di un enorme suspiro. Tome la mano de Kagome y la alce para que se levantara a la vez que la jalaba para que quedara pegada a mi cuerpo.

Choco contra mí pecho y se quedó estática unos momentos.

— ¡Te odio!— grito mientras comenzaba a golpearme en el pecho.

— Cálmate.— pedí mirándola.

— No sabes cuánto me enojas, te detesto, lo odio.— tome sus manos y la mire fijamente a los ojos, ahora lo menos que me importaba era que me tuteara.

— Tranquila…no pasara nada, tu solo estas aquí para pintar mis cuadros y luego regresaras a Francia, no te retendré ni te molestare más.— pero ¿Qué digo? El verla en ese estado no me dejaba pensar con claridad.

Coloque su mano en mi hombro mientras pasaba la mía por su cintura. Elevó su rostro aun con algunas lágrimas en los ojos y me miró de modo penetrante. No pude contenerme ni siquiera en esa situación, el verla de ese modo tan nuevo para mí. Sus labios temblando y a la vez humedecidos por algunas de sus lágrimas, sus ojos llenos de rabia. No lo soporte.

Junte sus labios con los míos, esperaba que me separara como la vez pasada, que me dijera "aléjese de mi", no llegó ese momento. Me correspondía, sus labios se movían con los míos de modo pasional. Aproveche la situación, pase mis manos a su espalada y ella se aferró a mi cuello. Lamí su labio inferior con mi lengua y ella abrió su boca permitiéndome explorar su boca. Una guerra a muerte se desataba en esa boca y los guerreros eran nuestras lenguas. Kagome gimió al sentir aquello, esos roses en su boca, aquellos movimientos tan exquisitos, tan deliciosamente excitantes. Me separé de su boca y bese su mejilla descendiendo hasta su cuello. Kagome gimió, causando que mi cuerpo se excitara más de lo que estaba.

— Basta…— suplicó.

— No, no ahora.— dije sin dejar de chupar su cuello. — Deseas esto.— susurré.

— No…no…no lo deseo.— repetía, sus manos pasaron a mi pecho y comenzó a empujarme.

— Sométete a tus deseos, deja que tu cuerpo alcancé el paraíso con el mío.— no le permitía que se alejara.

— ¡No!— grito y me empujó con una fuerza que no esperaba.

Se liberó de mi agarre, su respiración era agitada y su mirada mostraba odio…odio hacia mí.

— Yo no soy una de ellas.—se refería a las mujeres de mi harem.— Juré que no lo sería. No lo seré. Déjeme en paz.— salió de la tienda furiosa.

Había olvidado por completo la charla que habíamos tenido las noches atrás durante la cena, donde ella me platicaba la razón real por la cual jamás se entregaría a un hombre.

Naraku había sido un maldito al convertir a su madre en una de las mujeres del harem para complacerlo. Era de lo más natural que Kagome me rechazara, pero entonces ¿Por qué me correspondió el beso de esa manera? ¿Por qué me desagradaba tanto el hecho de que ella me rechazara? Desde que estábamos en el douar no había tocado a otra mujer ¿Por qué? ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Lo único que sabía era que no olvidaría esa caricia.

**Continuara**

Espero que les haya gustado

Muchas gracias nuevamente por sus Reviews

Nos vemos el proximo Sábado

Bye


	9. Chapter 9: Aceptando lo imposible

**Hola mis Adoradas Lectoras! ;Muchas gracias por sus reviews y tomarse la molestia de pasarse por este humilde fic jejejeje. **

Capitulo 9: Aceptando lo imposible

— ¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo?— musité para mí misma al salir de la tienda.

No puedo creer lo que había hecho, él me había besado y era malo pero era peor lo que yo había hecho…corresponderle. Me odie a mí misma en ese momento por desearlo tanto, no lograba sacarme la imagen de él besándome de mi cabeza. Sus labios posados sobre los míos eran deliciosos, exquisitos, placenteros, sensaciones en mi cuerpo desconocidas. Estaba mal, si algún día iba a entregarme a un hombre seria a cualquiera menos el sultán, sin embargo esos roces en mi cuello, la sensación de calor, de fuego quemándome viva eran demasiado perfectas como para negarlo.

Había caído como una ilusa bajo sus redes, y mi cuerpo lo deseaba con todo su ser, al igual que mi alma, mi espíritu, ¿Qué me pasaba? ¡Alá ayúdame! Pedía a gritos en mi mente mientras caminaba cada vez más rápido para alejarme de la tienda. Fue inútil pues él me seguía.

— Kagome ¡Espera!— gritaba mientras sentía como se acercaba a mi cada vez más.

Sin darme cuenta había llamado la atención de Koga quien se me acerco alarmado ante lo que ocurría.

— Kagome ¿Qué te ocurre?— preguntó preocupado.

— No…no es…— no pude terminar la frase ya que Inuyasha me interrumpió.

— ¡Suéltala sarnoso!— gritó, deshaciendo el agarre que Koga tenía en mis hombros.

— ¡O que me harás bestia!— gritó Koga.

De inmediato los guardias del douar y el visir se acercaron para detener a Koga, pero Inuyasha les hizo una seña para que no interfirieran en la pelea que estaba a punto de comenzar.

— Koga desde que llegaste he querido golpearte, al parecer me vas a conceder ese honor.— dijo Inuyasha con un rostro lleno de furia.

— No lo creo bestia, seré yo el que te golpee, así adoraran a un sultán con el cuerpo morado.— Koga estaba a punto de atacar pero me puse en medio de los dos.

— No peleen por favor.— pedí, odiaba la situación.

El hombre que me amaba y el que me deseaba peleando por saber quién merecía poseerme.

— Kagome no te metas en esto.— pidió Inuyasha tratando de calmar su voz conmigo.

— Déjala, ella puede decidir si se mete o no.— explico Koga con rabia.

— Estas muerto Mitterrand— aseguró Inuyasha.

— Eso crees bestia.— grito Koga me interpuse pero me empujó hacia el suelo.

— ¡Kagome!— grito Inuyasha.— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a lastimarla?!

Koga se acercó rápidamente para atacar a Inuyasha llevando su puño hacia la cara, pero Inuyasha fue mucho más rápido, agachándose justo antes de que lo golpeara y golpeando su estómago con su puño derecho. Koga cayó arrodillado al instante mientras que Inuyasha se veía imponente y fuerte.

Se acercó hacia mí y me ayudo a sentarme en la arena.

— ¿Se encuentra bien?— preguntó ya más calmado.

Estaba atardeciendo, los rayos del sol se ocultaban detrás de las dunas del desierto reflejando así el rostro de Inuyasha, haciéndolo ver más apuesto de lo que ya era. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera tan hermosa, valiente, imponente, me hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza en un solo instante, mi cuerpo se calentó de inmediato y sus labios se veían tan apetitosos desde esa distancia tan corta entre los dos, me provocaba tan solo inclinarme un poco para así poder…!Deja de pensar en tonterías! Me grite en mi interior.

— Si, yo estoy bien solo fue una caída. Y usted ¿Cómo se encuentra?— inquirí.

— ¿Yo?— al parecer le había sorprendido esa pregunta— Feh, yo siempre me encuentro bien.— admitió arrogante, desviando la mirada para que no notara el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Mire hacia atrás de él para ver a Koga quien se levantaba molesto del piso. Ya de pie busco algo en el cinturón del pantalón lo que parecía una kummya.

— ¡Esto no ha terminado bestia!— grito Koga.

Se había acercado demasiado, Inuyasha giro el rostro de modo automático pero ya estaba demasiado cerca como para esquivarlo. Tampoco daba tiempo de que los guardias lo atraparan, en ese momento todo transcurría tan lentamente que ese segundo pareció una eternidad. Koga estaba a punto de clavar aquella cuchilla en la espalda de Inuyasha…no sé cómo paso, no sé porque lo hice, pero justo antes de que Koga enterrara la daga en la espalda del sultán lo empuje en un rápido movimiento. Causando que Koga fallara en su ataque, los guardias de inmediato lo sostuvieron para que no escapara.

— Ka…Kagome.— musitó Inuyasha con dificultad.

— ¿Se encuentra bien?— pregunte preocupada.

— Ya dije que siempre me encuentro bien…— se quedó callado un momento y sonrió de modo pervertido.— En especial ahora.

No entendía a que venía esa sonrisa hasta que miré como nos encontrábamos, estaba recostada en su pecho y mis piernas enredadas con las suyas, me senté de inmediato. Sentía como mi rostro se calentaba debido al sonrojo provocado por la vergüenza mientras que mi corazón latía a una velocidad desconocida. Inuyasha se incorporó y comenzó a reírse.

— ¿De qué se ríe?— pregunte.

— Salvaste mi vida a pesar de que dices aborrecerme, es irónico. Además me gustó verte, aunque sea por un momento preocupada por mí.— admitió contento.

— Es un idiota.— me puse de pie cruzada de brazos y me encamine a la tienda.

Pero antes de irme me acerque hacia Koga, quien se encontraba amarrado con los brazos en la espalda, y los guardias ataban sus pies.

— ¿Por qué lo salvaste?— preguntó, su mirada mostraba auge de tristeza.

— Nadie debe morir o salir herido por algo tan estúpido.— respondí.

— Pero…tú odias al sultán.— recordó.

— Pero no quiero matarlo, no fue el quien me causo daño sino un visir hace mucho.— aclaré.— Sin embargo, el hecho de que yo lo odie o no, no te da derecho a lastimarlo.

— A veces, olvido lo buena que eres.— admitió con sinceridad.

— Koga yo…— no sabía que decirle, yo lo quería, lo adoraba, para mí él era como un hermano y verlo en ese estado me dolía. Pero sus celos hacia mi habían llegado demasiado lejos.

— Koga será llevado a la tienda a su tienda, no será soltado y no podrá salir de allí, será alimentado por Ayame una de mis doncellas, no debe preocuparse por él.— ordenó Inuyasha a los guardias, lo obedecieron de inmediato, se llevaron a mi querido "hermano" a su tienda. Por lo menos sabía que no la pasaría tan mal.

Continué mi camino de regreso a la tienda. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve recostada en los mullidos cojines de aquel lugar, pero cuando Inuyasha entro en el lugar vestía diferente. Parecía un sultán nuevamente, con su turbante esmeralda cubriendo casi todo su cabello, su chaleco del mismo color que el turbante solo que con muchos decorados dorados y una camisa dorada cubriendo su pecho.

— ¿Qué hace aquí?— pregunté con desanimo.

— Venga conmigo.— estiró la mano.

La tome sin reproche, después de todo que podía perder, no estaba de ánimos para hacer nada por lo ocurrido con Koga pero él se lo había buscado, no podía ayudarlo.

Ya de pie comencé a caminar junto al sultán quien me condujo hasta Sahar.

Me tomó de la cintura y me monto sobre el caballo, luego él; minutos después ya estábamos cabalgando por las espesas dunas del desierto.

No me había percatado de la distancia recorrida, la verdad era que estaba medio ida en mis pensamientos. Hasta que por una broma del destino Inuyasha se detuvo y giró su rostro hacia atrás. Este estaba cubierto por la burka de su turbante.

Solo la mitad de su rostro, sus ojos y mis ojos se encontraron de inmediato, penetrando aquellas barreras creadas por mí con tanta dificultad. Su rostro era aquel que en sueños hipnotizaban, su mirada como el sol, sus ojos tan dorados, tan brillantes, tal cual oro derretido. Trague fuerte, era él. Él era mi caballero, mi príncipe el cuál soñaba con locura, el que deseaba con anhelo y adoraba de pies a cabeza.

Era una simple fantasía, me decía a mí misma, pero estaba tan cerca su rostro del mío.

— Ya llegamos.— señaló hacia el horizonte y aparté la mirada solo un momento, no había caído el atardecer por completo y ya estábamos de vuelta en el palacio. Mire un instante sorprendida, volví a posar la mirada en sus ojos.

— ¿Cómo llegamos tan deprisa?— inquirí como distracción.

— Conozco mis tierras como las palmas de mis manos, se los atajos y caminos para llegar antes.— explico.

— Entiendo.— no apartaba la mirada de la suya, no lo deseaba.

Subí mi mano hasta sus facciones y solté la burka, estaba tan cerca sus labios de los míos que si alguno de los dos hubiese dicho algo se hubieran rozado. Sentía su aliento chocar contra el mío, embriagándome, hechizándome, cautivando cada parte de mi cuerpo. Giré mi rostro hacia otro lado, después de todo no iba a volver a besarlo, pero suspire para aliviar mis deseos de hacerlo.

— Quiero mostrarte un lugar antes de entrar al palacio.— su voz sonó decepcionada. Tan solo asentí sin mirarlo. Comenzó a cabalgar nuevamente por el desierto.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser él? El hombre con el que soñaba, el que me excitaba con solo acercarse, ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega al o notarlo antes? Después de todo lo primero que observé cuando conocí a Inuyasha fueron sus ojos, los ojos que tenían cautivado mi corazón. Esto era malo, muy malo deseaba aquello que no podía tener…

¡Claro que puedes! Gritaba una voz en mi interior, si podía pero no debía lo había jurado, jamás tener algo con el sultán. Aunque me doliese aceptarlo él había sido una arrogante idiota, pero había sido perfecto en ello, perfecto en ser dulce al estar a solas conmigo. Si acaso era tan solo un juego para llevarme a la cama, pues le había funcionado perfecto porque ahora estaba completamente hechizada por él. Aunque me negaría rotundamente a hacerlo, no lo dejaría tocarme aunque lo deseara más que él. De todas formas esto terminaría muy pronto, yo regresaría a Francia y él se quedaría aquí gobernando como lo había hecho toda su vida. Entregando aquellas caricias que jamás sentiría en mi cuerpo a otras mujeres.

— Cierra los ojos.— pidió. Así lo hice, sentí Sahar se había detenido.

Luego sentí sus manos cargándome, bajándome de su corcel.

— No vayas a abrirlos hasta que te diga.— asentí.

Me tomo entre sus brazos, mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado, hasta que sentí como me soltaba en algo sumamente frío, abrí los ojos deprisa, me encontraba bajo el ¿agua? Un oasis pensé rápidamente, intente subir a la superficie pero el oro que llevaba en mi cuerpo me lo dificultaba.

Se acercó de repente, sujeto mi cintura y yo me sujete de su cuello por la desesperación, en unos segundos ya me encontraba en la superficie con el sujetándome.

— ¿Estas bien? No pensé que no supieses nadar.— admitió incrédulo.

— Si se, es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a llevar tanto peso en mi cuerpo.— me defendí.

— Ahora me doy cuenta.— dijo sorprendido.— Llevas el cabello suelto.

— Si, la doncella que me vistió no encontró ninguna de mis cintas para sujetarme el cabello.— explique un poco disgustada.

— Es mi culpa, yo las escondí. Te había dicho que te ves más hermosa de esa manera.

— Lo sabía.— dije un poco molesta.— ¿Qué es este lugar?— pregunté.

— Aquí es donde vengo a pensar sin que me molesten, nadie conoce de la existencia de este de sitio solo yo.

— Eso significa que me mataras al salir de aquí.— bromee.

— Ya quisieras que yo te matará.— sonrió él.

Comencé a examinar todo lo que había a mi alrededor, las palmeras moviéndose levemente al tener contacto con la brisa, la arena sumamente brillante causada por el brillo del sol ocultándose en el horizonte, las aguas cristalinas que nos mojaban, las gotas de agua recorriendo el desnudo pecho de Inuyasha… ¡Inuyasha lleva el pecho descubierto! Grite en mi interior alarmada, y además yo tenía mis manos en el sujetándome para no hundirme. Me alarme y comencé a moverme.

— ¿Qué te ocurre?— preguntó confundido.

— No llevas camisa, y hace rato traías una.

— Cuando me metí a sacarte del agua ya no la traía puesta.— explico, me atrajo más a su cuerpo.— Además el sentir tus manos rozando levemente mi pecho, me resulta tan…placentero.

— El placer es malo, todo lo que da placer es malo.— mentí mientras intentaba liberarme de su cuerpo húmedo.

— ¿Por qué me besaste en ese momento? Podías haberte alejado.

— No lo sé, solo quiero que me suelte.— pedí en suplica. Su piel húmeda chocando con la mía, me excitaba demasiado, me hacían desearlo, lo deseaba.

— No quiero, además no estás haciendo nada malo, solo estas nadando conmigo.— musito en mi oído de modo sensual.— No hay nadie que te juzgue en este lugar, solo estoy yo y Alá, dudo mucho que él te regañe por estar nadando conmigo.— continuaba con su voz lenta, dulce y sensual. Apegándome más a su cuerpo.— Sabes que lo anhelas.— continuó.

— No.— mentí. Lo hacía.

— Si, me ansías tanto como yo a ti, a menos que lo admitas tu alma te rechazara y vivirás un infierno que no le deseo ni al peor de mis enemigos.— sus labios rozaron mi cuello, comencé a empujarlo. No podía respirar.

Empezó a subir por mi cuello, rozando mi mentón, pasando por mi mejilla, deteniéndose un instante y miró mis ojos.

— Sabía que me deseabas.— dijo seguro luego de ver en ellos, entonces acabo con mi tortura de inmediato.

**Continuara**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo el cual se esta poniendo un poco ardiente jejejeje**

**Bueno Nos vemos la próxima Semana**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews que tanto adoro**

**Bye**


	10. Chapter 10: Matrimonio

**Hola Mis adoradas Lectoras, Aquí les traigo el Antepenúltimo capitulo de este fic que tanto me gusto escribir hace tantos años. Espero lo disfruten. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Y Feliz Navidad.**

Capitulo 10: Matrimonio

Sus labios eran dulces, era solo un rocé comparados con la brisa, lo deseaba, lo anhelaba, quería más, rodee su cuello con mis brazos para atraerlo más hacia mí. Rodeo mis hombros para no hundirse. ¿Qué importaba lo que ocurriera? Estábamos solos en ese momento, nadie lo sabría. Me equivocaba, yo sí lo sabría, pero el separarme de sus labios, de ese opio tan único, era como lanzarme a las cobras del desierto. Entreabrí mi boca y el introdujo su lengua, embragándome más que antes, me apretó más a su cuerpo ardiente pero sin comparación, el mío era fuego, fuego líquido que hacía ver el infierno helado, era una tortura, una maravillosa tortura, y solo era un beso. El beso que nunca olvidaría, el que jamás permitiría que pasara a ser algo más de un beso.

Odie cuando se detuvo y se alejó tan solo un poco de ellos.

— Cásate conmigo.— pidió.

_Inuyasha_

Estaba más que idiotizado por su beso, sus manos en mi cabello tan inexpertas, tan dulces. Que cuando deshice aquel beso dije lo que tenía planeado al regresar al palacio, por eso la había traído de vuelta sin que nadie supiese. Miroku ya lo había preparado todo, días antes como se lo había pedido.

— ¿Qué?— musitó.

— Sabes que no puedes negarte aunque quieras, por leí si ya lo he pedido lo tendré.

— ¿Piensas forzarme a que me despose contigo solo para llevarme a la cama?— su rostro comenzaba a mostrarse molestó e incrédulo.

— Tómalo como quieras.— no me gusto lo que supuso, no _ya no era solo por eso o ¿si?_ pensé.— Regresaremos ahora al palacio y esta noche serás mi esposa.— explique mientras comenzaba a salir del agua junto a ella. Mejor dicho cargándola en mi hombro mientras ella oponía resistencia.

— Esta loco, si piensa que me casare con usted.— si ya me tuteaba desde hacía tanto rato para rayos regresaba a las formalidades.

— Ya cállate "Sitt", no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto.— recordé. La senté en el caballo mientras me colocaba la camisa, el chaleco y el turbante.

Aprovecho la oportunidad para escapar de Sahar, comenzó a correr en dirección del desierto. Subí de inmediato al corcel y fui tras ella. Yo me consideraba un hombre sumamente paciente pero esto era el máximo. No me deleitaba la idea de que escapara de mí. Me di cuenta de que se tropezó y cayó en la arena.

Descendí de Sahar, tomé el látigo que se hallaba en la silla de montar después camine lentamente hacia ella, agite el látigo y lo fustigue en la arena, casi golpeando su pie.

— Huiste de mí.— mencione a regañadientes.

— Me forzaras a estar contigo aunque me niegue, atándome en matrimonio.— pronunció molesta. Sus ojos de hechizara nunca habían estado tan brillantes por la furia y la excitación ante la idea.

— Entonces no me dejas opción.— azote nuevamente el látigo en la arena solo que esta vez más cerca de su mano.

— No lo harás.— aseguró con vehemencia.

— Si lo haré.— aseguré, pero no me sentía capaz de hacerlo realmente.— O subes a Sahar en este momento, o prometo que te azotaré hasta que admitas que me deseas.

Se quedó pensativa unos momentos, levante entonces mi diestra nuevamente he hice un circulo en el aire con violencia para azotar el látigo en la arena, solo que ahora junto a su brazo.

Se colocó de pie, se acercó hacia mí, la tomé de la mano y besé su boca, esta vez separó su cara con rabia, tome su rostro con fuerza y lo bese de nuevo, volvió a alejarse.

— Aunque me obligues, nunca seré tuya.— aseguró, se alejó de mí un poco y monto a Sahar.

Yo me subí luego de ella, y comencé a cabalgar hacia el palacio. A mi mente se vinieron entonces las palabras de aquella anciana.

— _No podrás controlarla, no podrás porque la única manera en la que esa mujer se entregará ante tus deseos es cuando te rindas ante ella y cuando lo hagas no la cambiaras por ninguna, tu vida será distinta desde ese momento y dejaras de ser un chico arrogante y egoísta._

¿Rendirme ante ella? Jamás, yo soy el sultán Inuyasha Abu abd—Allah Muhammed el—Gahshigar no me rindo ante ninguna mujer, ella se rendiría ante mi esta noche, luego de la boda, en cuerpo y alma. Esto no era solo un capricho sino algo personal.

No me dirigía palabra alguna, a pesar de que iba a galope lento.

— ¿Sitt?— la llamé.

—….— no contesto.

— Sitt te estoy hablando.— aclaré en tono molesto, moví un poco uno de sus hombros frente a mí y me percaté de que se encontraba dormida.

No me había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que se notaba en ese estado, de repente toda la rabia que me había causado su huida se disipo.

— ¿Por qué te niegas tanto?— pregunte al viento.— No ves acaso que tus negativas endurecen mi sangre, que tus rechazos me queman la piel, me lastiman. ¿Cómo puedo hacer que veas que te deseo con locura?

Apresure el galope de Sahar pero sin despertar a Kagome, no deseaba perturbar ese estado de tranquilidad en el que se encontraba entre mis brazos.

— Inuyasha.— escuche mi nombre y la mire para ver si había despertado, no lo había hecho. Soñaba conmigo, mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado. Me satisfizo saber que yo estaba en sus sueños, aunque fuese una pesadilla era agradable saber que me encontraba en ellos.

Llegamos justo antes del anochecer al palacio, descendí de Sahar y cargue a Kagome entre mis brazos, soportando su peso con mi pecho y mis brazos. Los sirvientes de inmediato se acercaron para retirarla de mis brazos y comenzar a vestirla para la ceremonia. Con mucho pesar la entregue para que lo hicieran. Sahar era llevado a su establo para descansar junto a Kirara como lo hacía siempre luego de una larga cabalgata.

Me encamine a los baños del palacio para prepararme para la ceremonia nupcial, sin embargo al ver a las doncellas bañándome, rozándome con suaves caricias. No sentí deseo de poseerlas como lo hacía siempre. Era una sensación distinta a la que sentía cuando estaba con Kagome.

Tan solo el recordar los besos de la tarde me hacían hervir la sangre, pero su huida de mi me había dolido tanto.

Cerré mis ojos y la vi a ella bailando junto a mí. Nuestros cuerpos sudorosos moviéndose en una danza que no baile luego de la muerte de mi madre. Nuestros cuerpos sudorosos revolcándose en movimientos sensuales, nos pegábamos en momentos anhelando volver a estar juntos. Su cintura moviéndose al compás de los _durbake__s_, la mía moviéndose a su ritmo, sus movimientos seductores danzando a mí alrededor, pero más que todo cuando se detenía y me llamaba con los brazos. Yo danzando a su alrededor a la vez que ella del mío. La fogata hacia que todo fuese más excitante, al igual que las estrellas y la luna. Cuando se quedó de pie en la arena retándome, tuve que buscarla y atraerla hacia mi cuerpo. Acaricié su vientre, sus hombros, su cuello. Era magnifico. La música estaba por terminar, los durbakes eran cada vez más rápido mientras que nuestros movimientos igual, cuando la música se detuvo igual lo hicimos nosotros, haciendo una reverencia el uno al otro.

— ¡Inuyasha!— ese grito me saco de mis pensamientos, al parecer mi abuelo se había enterado de la situación, ya que entro al baño molesto y maldiciendo en árabe.

— Anciano Myoga, **_la_**, no se entrometa.— dije fastidiado antes de que comenzara a regañarme.

— **_La _**si me entrometo, no puede forzar a una mujer a desforzarse en contra de su voluntad, es haram nieto.— explicó ya más calmado.

— No importa, esa mujer me corresponde aunque diga lo contrario abuelo, me desea incluso más de lo que yo la deseo a ella.— me giré en la bañera y comencé a salir del agua. Como era de esperarse las mujeres se acercaron a secarme y a vestirme.

— No creo que sea conveniente, esa mujer es fuego y si juega con fuego se puede quemar.— advirtió.

— Si, déjeme que yo me ocupe de mis asuntos, anciano.— advertí molesto.

— Haga lo que desee, pero cuando viva en un infierno por esto después no se queje.— advirtió rindiéndose al fin.

— Si, abuelo.— acepte fastidiado.

— Por Alá entra en razón muchacho.— pidió como suplica.

Las mujeres ya habían acabado de vestirme, con la prenda ceremonial. Ya estaba listo para lo que sería la mejor noche de mi vida, una corta ceremonia y luego a disfrutar de lo que más deseaba.

— Abuelo con todo respeto, no moleste.— salí del baño y me encamine hacia la pequeña capilla adornada delicadamente a la luz de la luna.

Al entrar la vi, su belleza era radiante, llevaba en su rostro una sonrisa encantadora supuse que provocada por su amiga Sango quien sería la testigo de la boda. Lucía despampanante su vestido blanco con leves toques dorados destellando, su cabello de cascada cayendo tras sus hombros, perfecta.

Se giró y al verme su sonrisa desapareció por completo, me acerque hasta ella y comenzó la ceremonia.

Cuando se colocó la cinta de oro alrededor de nuestras manos, me di cuenta de que todo había acabado y que pronto lo que más deseaba seria mío. Acerque mi rostro al de ella y la bese, tan solo un roce pero ella estaba fría. La vi a los ojos y me asuste, nunca había temido pero la cantidad de ira que había en ellos era tan grande.

— Esta noche serás mía ante los ojos de Alá.— mencioné dulcemente ignorando su mirada.

— No lo creo.— dijo en tono frío, las doncellas junto a Sango se la llevaron para prepararla para lo que sería la consumación. El momento en donde ella se rendiría ante mí.

Cuando todo había acabado, los papeles firmados, me disponía a regresar a mi alcoba donde mi muy pronto mujer me esperaba. Caminaba a paso lento por los pasillos del palacio, cada vez que me acercaba a la habitación parecía que me alejaba cada vez más.

— Sultán Inuyasha ¿hoy no vendrá a verme?— pregunto aquella mujer de cabellos azabaches, sin darme cuenta me encontraba pasando frente al harem.

— Kikyo me temo que estoy un poco indispuesto.— era la primera vez que me negaba a esa mujer.

Se acercó a mí a paso lento y excitante, mas sin embargo no causo ningún efecto en mí como lo hacía con anterioridad. Colocó sus manos en mi pecho descubierto y comenzó a acariciarlo.

— Se dice que ha desposado a una mujer ¿una mentira poco creíble no le parece?— dijo en tono sensual mientras continuaba acariciándome, tome sus manos y las separe de mi cuerpo.

— No, no es una mentira y si me disculpa tengo cosas que hacer.— sus rostro estaba en shock era de esperarse.

Continué mi camino y escuche como una especie de vasija caía al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

Era natural que se molestara, después de todo ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho que no me casaría? ¿Cuántas veces se ofreció ella en convertirse en mi reina? Eran demasiadas, sin embargo yo jamás la quise de otro modo que no fuese más que para complacerme, cuando se encontraba indispuesta iba con Kagura y esa era mi vida, pero no ahora, ahora no debía serle infiel a Kagome, a mi reina, a mi fiera indomable que muy pronto seria domada, por mí.

Abrí las puertas de la habitación, quede embobado al instante, nunca había visto algo más hermoso, su cuerpo tan solo cubierto por una prenda transparente y su tesoro oculto tras el oro y los zafiros. Solo podía apreciar la espalda pues veía por la ventana el jardín de mi madre.

— Sherezade sentiría envidia al verte en este momento.— mi voz la altero un poco se giró a paso lento hasta quedar frente a mí.

— Gracias.— dijo avergonzada.

— Al fin, al fin vas a ser mía.— dije emocionado. Di un paso para acercarme a ella pero ella retrocedió.

— Aun como mi esposa me rechazas.

— No seré tuya, te lo dije.— recordó.

— Pero eres mi esposa, mi mujer, mi reina, ya no puede negárseme.— discrepe, me acerque a paso rápido y sujete sus brazos con fuerza mientras ella oponía resistencia.

— Nunca me tendrás de este modo, jamás.— liberó su mano y eso algo que nunca nadie había hecho.

Sentí mi mejilla roja y ardida, Kagome estaba tan sorprendida como yo, gire mi rostro y la encaré, no sabía que sentir en ese momento, ella era mi todo y ahora me hacía esto.

— Yo…yo lo si...— la interrumpí.

— Que pases buenas noches.— le di la espalda sin mirarla y salí de la habitación, cerré la puerta con fuerza y me recosté en ella dejándome caer en el suelo.

Algo paso en ese momento, algo que nunca había hecho ocurrió, sentí como una lágrima caía por mi mejilla, estaba llorando pero no por la bofetada sino por su rechazó. Su rechazó me dolía de tal magnitud que me hacía llorar, yo no era así, esa mujer me había hecho mucho daño y no entendía por qué.

_Kagome_

Estaba sobre la cama donde se suponía consumaría mi matrimonio, pero solo lloraba, lloraba por haberlo golpeado, pero el hecho de que solo se hubiese casado por deseo era algo que me hería profundamente, yo deseaba que él me amará aunque jamás me le entregara, tal vez era hora de romper ese juramento de una vez por todas y dejar que mi cuerpo fuese feliz, pero solo lo rompería si él me amará. No me deseara.

**Continuara**

**Espero les haya gustado**

**Gracias por sus Reviews**

**Nos vemos el Proximo Sábado**

**Bye**


	11. Chapter 11: Lo que prometí se rompió

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Perdon mis adoradas lectoras, gracias por sus reviews! Espero que este año les traiga mucha dicha. Me disculpo porque no habia podido actualizar en todos estos dias porque no tenia internet! que tristeza. Aun asi las compenzare trayendoles el penultimo capitulo, con lemon hoy y el sabado el GRAN CAPITULO FINAL de esta hermosa historia.**

**Capitulo 11: Lo que juré se rompió.**

Todo era calma, todo era silencio, la habitación estaba vacía, me encontraba sobre la cama cubierta por sabanas de seda morada mientras veía como los rayos del sol iluminaban el suelo de mármol. Había amanecido, no había dormido durante toda esa noche, me encontraba exhausta por tanto llorar.

— Inuyasha.— musitaban mis labios entre sollozos.

Nunca había derramado tantas lágrimas por nadie, ni siquiera por la muerte de mi familia había llorado una noche entera.

Me levante con pesar de la cama cuando los rayos me alcanzaron, con lentitud arrastre mis pies descalzos hacia el pequeño peinador de la esquina, miré mi rostro demacrado y triste por tanto llorar.

Hoy debía hacer lo más difícil que había hecho en toda mi vida, debía enfrentar al sultán, a mi amado Inuyasha que de seguro me odiaría por la bofetada de la noche. O tal vez para quitarse las ganas de seguro se marchó al harem a revolcarse con alguna mujer, seguramente con "esa" que se me presento en aquella ocasión en el salón, esa mujer hermosa de cabellos negros y piel pálida. De seguro con ella o con otra, de repente me di cuenta de que estaba presionando mis puños con tanta fuerza que casi saco sangre. Estaba celosa ante la idea, estas emociones tan nuevas me desagradan mucho, deseaba volver a ser aquella mujer desafiante la cual no aceptaba nada de ningún hombre, a excepción de Koga y eso era porque yo trabajaba para él, sin embargo jamás aceptaba las flores o los chocolates que él me obsequiaba.

Dirigí mis manos hacia mi rostro y comencé a darle pequeños masajes para que no luciera tan demacrado. Me levante del peinador luego de cepillar mi cabello, me percaté de que lo único que llevaba puesto era aquella prenda transparente que dejaba ver casi todo mi cuerpo, no podría salir de esa habitación vestida de esa manera, por lo que se me ocurrió registrar el armario del sultán para poder colocarme algo encima, tomé uno de los mantos y me lo enrollé sobre el pecho, luego lo ate con el cinturón y estaba vestida con un traje que no rebelaba nada.

Salí por uno de los pasadizos de la alcoba, no deseaba toparme con él por el momento. Caminé por los largos pasillos y pare en seco al entrar en lo que era mi ¿habitación? Su cuarto era un conducto hacia el mío, en otras palabras el habría podido estar observándome y yo no me habría dado cuenta.

Me conduje directamente al armario de allí pero al abrirlo mis ropas ya no estaban, al parecer las habían llevado a otro lugar y recordé que de seguro aún se encontrarían en el douar. Suspiré.

Miré la cama y recordé el primer intento suyo de conquistarme, su dedos rozando los míos…cautivando mi carne desde el primer momento.

No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que me había gustado ese trato de él hasta ayer, cuando en su mirada vi cuánto daño le había causado, justo antes de que se marchara de la alcoba, después de ver en sus ojos emoción, alegría por la idea de poseerme, luego de la bofetada, en sus ojos se vislumbraba dolor, uno muy grande, tal vez uno tan grande como el mío, después de todo lo había desilusionado y eso es algo que la verdad lastima mucho.

Salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar un par de voces conocidas. Me acerque hacia la puerta de la habitación y la entreabrí tan solo un poco, me quede sorprendida al ver a mi querida amiga Sango platicando dulcemente con el visir Miroku. Sé que era incorrecto pero como estaban junto a la puerta de la habitación decidí seguir escuchando y observando por la imperceptible separación que había hecho en la puerta.

— Me alegra mucho que haya regresado.— comentó Sango con voz dulce.

— Y a mí me alegra verte de nuevo, la verdad es que te extrañaba mucho Sango.— expreso mirándola fijamente.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra el amigo de Kagome? me entere de que había sido aprisionado.— comentó, al parecer cambiaba la conversación apropósito.

— Esta muy bien, justo antes de que lo buscara para traerlo de vuelta lo encontré bastante ocupado con Ayame, al parecer le gustó mucho la idea de que lo atendiese en privado.— comentó Miroku con un tonó bastante pervertido. En cierta forma me alegro de que Koga se viese con otra mujer, aunque la simple idea de que se acostara con alguien me causaba asco.— Eso me recuerda, tengo mucho tiempo de estar sin siquiera besarte Sango.

— Visir pero ¿Qué cosas dice?— comentó mi sonrojada amiga.— yo jamás he tenido nada con usted y lo sabe.

— Pero no creé que ya es hora Sango, le dije lo mucho que la amo, además de que no me he acostado con ninguna mujer desde que llegaste al palacio, si sigo así me convertiré en monje.— comentó gracioso.

— Seria un monje muy libidinoso en ese caso.— rio.— Visir yo no le he prohibido en ningún momento saciar su sed con otras mujeres.

— Lo sé pero lo hago por respeto a ti, yo te amo y estoy esperando a que tu labor como odalisca termine para que te cases conmigo.— tomó sus manos y la miró fijamente, Sango estaba completamente sonrojada ante la acción del monje.

— Miroku yo…— no pudo continuar ya que el visir había acortado la distancia por completo, ¡la estaba besando! Me sentí tan feliz al ver a mi amiga de ese modo, después de todo había notado lo mucho que le gustaba el visir desde el primer día en el que llegué. Cerré la puerta despacio para no causar ningún ruido, era su momento especial no quería estropearlo.

Regresé de inmediato a la habitación del sultán justo por donde había salido, ya había tomado una decisión rompería mi promesa con la condición de que me demostrara de que no solo era deseo lo que sentía por mí, sino también amor.

_Inuyasha_

Sentí un gran calor en mi cuerpo cuando los rayos del sol tocaron mi rostro. Había pasado la noche sentado en aquella puerta recostado, no había dormido prácticamente nada por estar pensando en lo que sentía por Kagome, había sido el idiota más grande del mundo. ¿Cómo era posible que no me diese cuenta antes? Mi hermosa odalisca, mi reina del desierto, Sitt, todos esos apodos que le colocaba era solo sobrenombres para ocultar lo que me producía el simple hecho de decir su nombre. La amaba, con locura, la amaba con deseo, pasión y devoción, la doraba como nunca adore a nadie, la amaba. Podría repetirlo millones de veces. La amaba y eso era lo único que importaba, no me interesaba ya el hecho de que jamás me dejase tocarla si eso era lo que la hacía feliz.

Un golpe en mi cabeza me saco de mis pensamientos, abrí mis ojos que tardaron segundos en acostumbrarse a la luz. Lleve mis manos hacia el golpe y levante la vista para saber quién era el causante.

— ¿Qué quieres Miroku?— dije molesto mientras desviaba la mirada.

— Inuyasha, no te lo quería decir pero… ¡Te lo dije!— gritó al final.

— Si ya lo sé ¿feliz?— pregunte sarcástico.

— No, no me hace feliz ver a mi amigo-sultán, en estas condiciones.— se sentó junto a mí y dio un enorme suspiro.— ¿Quién diría que el sultán pasaría la noche recostado de la puerta de su cuarto?

— Ahora vas a burlarte, te recuerdo que yo soy el sultán, Miroku aun puedo aprisionarte.— advertí, no estaba de ánimos para soportar sus burlas.

— No pienso burlarme, es simplemente que me molesta el hecho de que la señorita Kagome lo haya hecho cambiar tanto.

— Si… pero no lo hizo para mal.— comente.

— Yo nunca dije que lo había hecho para mal, la verdad es que me simpatizas más ahora jajaja.— dijo alegre.

— Ja Ja Ja muy gracioso.— reí sarcástico y golpee levemente su cabeza con mi puño.

— No es para que te pongas así. Y dime ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

¿Qué pensaba hacer? Pues no tenía muchas opciones, primero hablaría con ella y si aún deseaba marcharse lejos de este lugar, no tendría más opción que permitir que se marchara. Era lo más probable.

— ¿Y bien?

— Hablare con ella y esperare a ver qué ocurre.— dije con pesar.

— Vaya que si has madurado mucho, el amor te dio duro Inuyasha.— admitió sorprendido.

— Miroku cállate.— pedí con "amabilidad".

— Lo que digas amigo, mejor te dejo solo para que soluciones las cosas con la señorita Kagome.— se colocó de pie y rio por lo bajo.

— De ¿Qué tanto te ríes?— pregunte molesto.

— De que ya haya pasado una noche de ser tu esposa y aun continua señorita.— Miroku acababa de declarar su sentencia de muerte.

— Te voy a matar visir de pacotilla.— me puse de pie deprisa para alcanzar al cobarde que comenzaba a correr a toda velocidad para huir de la paliza que le daría.

Cuando iba a comenzar a correr tras de él la puerta de mi alcoba se abrió, mire a Kagome. Su rostro era hermoso a pesar de notar las pequeñas ojeras que se habían formado bajo sus ojos. Su cuerpo solo cubierto por la prenda diáfana del día anterior.

Me miró como si esperara a que dijese algo, pero la verdad no podía decir nada.

— ¿Puedo hablar con usted a solas?— preguntó sonrojada. Asentí y comencé a caminar adentro de la habitación.

_Kagome_

Por un segundo ninguno de los dos hablo. Luego, Inuyasha cerró la puerta. Estaba en shock, pero él decidió romper el silencio.

—Eres mía, no. Yo soy tuyo. — corrigió. — He pensado mucho y lo único que sé que puedo ofrecerte a cambio de que te quedes en el lugar que detestas, es…el gran amor que siento por ti.

Estaba en pasmada por lo que él había dicho, estaba tan feliz de que él me amase que decidí que era hora de complacer la trivialidad que ambos deseábamos, no importara si fuese una mentira.

— Kagome yo…me rindo ante ti con la condición de que permanezcas a mi lado.— cuando se arrodillo ante mi sentí que el corazón me iba a estallar de emoción. Le hice una seña y él se levantó.

—Yo deseo quedarme a tu lado, ya que me has dicho lo único que de verdad me ha importado desde que te conocí—musité, sonrió— No me opondré este día, solo tu tendrás derecho a lo ningún hombre ha tenido.

— ¿Solo este día?—preguntó confuso— ¿Solo me darás un día?— reí ante su comentario.

— No, pero solo será una primera vez—musite, acercándome a su cuerpo— Solo una, una en la que dejare de ser una niña.

— Te llevare al éxtasis con mi cuerpo y te convertiré en mujer —musito junto a mi oído, cogiéndome con su mano por la cintura— Te presentaste en mi palacio y me cautivaste con locura.

—Tú me sedujiste de todas las maneras posibles.

— ¡Desde el momento en que te vi, no fui capaz de comer, de pensar, de vivir! Hasta hoy, que te tengo en mi palacio, como mi amor, como mi esposa, como mi reina ¡como mi amante!— me miró fijamente a los ojos y pronunciaba cada palabra dulcemente.

— ¿Tú amante?—Era cierto, ambos seriamos amantes antes los miles de testigos de la habitación en tan solo unos momentos.

— Si mi amante, mi reina, mi mujer, mi esposa. — Me tomo del rostro entre sus manos— ¿Crees qué durante algún momento, desde que te vi por vez primera, he sido capaz de sentarme a pensar con claridad? El destino nos tiene en sus manos, estaba escrito hace mucho tiempo que eso sucedería.

— A veces lo que está escrito puede evadirse, sin embargo esto que siento por ti me ha herido en cuerpo y alma de modo inimaginable.

—Hablas del amor como una tortura, y así será. Una agonía de dolor y de placer. Es cierto que has sufrido por mi causa, más no tanto como yo al soportar cada rechazo de tu parte.

—Lo lamento de verdad, pero me forzabas a un destino que estuve evadiendo desde que nací, el hecho de entregarme a un hombre solo por un vano capricho. Yo solo deseaba saber que me amas aunque fuese mentira.

—Sin ti, no soy sultán, Kagome, no soy nada. No es una mentira el amor que te profeso, si lo fuera jamás hubiese pasado la noche en vela detrás de esa puerta escuchándote sollozar, partiéndome el alma al no poder consolarte— musitó con voz apasionada—Te amo y es la verdad más pura que jamás he dicho, deseo demostrártelo de todas las maneras posibles.

—Yo deseaba que en algún momento entraras y me hicieses tuya, que me dijeras cuanto me amabas, aun deseo que lo hagas mi amor.

De repente acerco sus manos a mis hombros y abrió por completo la prenda diáfana de seda, deslizándolo suavemente por mis espaldas hasta llegar al suelo.

— ¡OH!— Suspiré de placer al sentir sus manos rozando levemente mis hombros.

Admiro mi cuerpo, mis senos llenos con los prominentes pezones rosas causados por la excitación, mi pequeña cintura y mi vientre desnudo, mis largas piernas y entre los muslos aquel tesoro escondido tras el oro y los rubíes que había guardado hace tanto tiempo.

—Quiero besarte—suspiro Inuyasha, con ojos sombríos de deseo.

—Inuyasha—el calor quemaba mi cuerpo y solo lo miraba. Deseaba que me tocara.

— ¡SI!—dijo él ahogándose, con sus ojos dorados llamándome— Kagome, voy a llevarte al éxtasis con mi cuerpo solo si me lo permites. — asentí.

Acerco sus fuertes manos hacia mi pecho, acariciando mis senos y sofocándome, contemplándolo aturdida, mientras sus dedos bronceados jugaban con mis pezones erectos y se le doblaban mis piernas.

—Inuyasha…—susurre a través de mis labios secos sin poder moverme, el placer que me daba era enorme. — ¿Debo escapar?— esa pregunta vino a mi mente y sin querer la mencioné.

— ¡No! No te haré daño para que escapes, te amo demasiado jamás haría algo que te hiriese —dijo alarmado. Bajo su aliento, luego bajo su cabeza y su boca se cerró sobre la mía, en un roce que envió sangre caliente por todo mi cuerpo.

Mis manos tocaron sus anchos hombros por instinto y la debilidad me invadió como un dulce haram, al tiempo que abría la boca bajo la suya con un gemido de deseo, y me rendía ante él. Nuestros alientos se mezclaban en un calor erótico, su lengua se unió con la mía y cada luz, cada gemido incesante de mi garganta traicionaba la pasión que me estrujaba a medida que el beso se profundizaba.

Sus fuertes manos frotaron miss pezones, provocándome gemidos ansiosos. Su boca, abierta y húmeda excitándome cada vez más. Ardí de vergüenza y excitación, saboreando la sensación de sus manos sobre mis pechos desnudos, admirándome con sus ojos oscuros.

Cuando inclinó la cabeza y mordió mi pezón, casi susurre "más" como una de las mujeres el harem con hambre de lujuria, las manos me temblaron introduciendo las manos en su cabello plateado y sedoso, contuve un gemido cuando sus dientes mordisquearon mi pezón y el dolor—placer lanzo un puñado de agujas a la turbulencia de mi sangre.

Inuyasha acaricio mi vientre, haciéndome temblar mientras el nerviosismo me estremecía a medida que me tocaba. Deslizo sus manos por mis caderas, no pude reprimir un gemido suave, causando que el volviese a poseer su boca con su lengua, me atrajo con sus manos en mi trasero descubierto, empujándome despacio contra la dureza de su sexo.

—¡OH!…¡Alá!...—exclamé de placer y terror— ¡Inuyasha!

Me cargo entre sus brazos, mareándome cuando me deposito entre las sabanas de seda. Se reunió conmigo de inmediato, pegándose a mi cuerpo, movió su muslo entre el mío para abrirme, mientras su boca cubría la mía con un beso ardiente y carnal.

Se tomó su tiempo para enloquecerme, provocarme con mi propio deseo y obligarme a aceptar esa pasión, mientras me contemplaba los senos desnudos, sin tocarlos, mientras me hacía vibrar de deseo, de excitación…esperándolo.

Cuando aparto su corpiño, desee de nuevo que volviese a besarme despacio mis pechos, observo mi boca y ansié que volviera a besarme con sus labios dulces, carnosos húmedos. Espere a que inclinara la cabeza para cerrar los ojos y hundirme en ese mar de placer. Dejando que me estrujara los pezones adoloridos y duros, quemándome con pasión intolerable, acercándose a mí lentamente hasta que los lamió.

— Inu…ya…sha. — jadee.

Inuyasha cerró los ojos y sonrió, tomando lo que le ofrecía. Bajo su mano diestra, gemí bajo su cuerpo al sentir su roce por mi piel, deslizándose por mi vientre, mi obligo, acunándose en el lugar que ningún hombre debía tocar. Empezó a acariciarme los muslos quemándome en excitación vergonzosa, ansiaba que apartara el último trozo de tela de seda dorada que nos separaba.

Su boca me poseyó de nuevo y a medida que la pasión aumentaba entre nosotros me movía hacia él instintivamente, casi como si no supiera que me movía hacia su cuerpo despacio, con ritmo sensual, frotándose contra su muslo que abría los míos.

El me apretó las caderas mientras profundizo el beso, deslizando una mano bajo de mí. Masajeándome, oprimiéndome contra él, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, con lentitud, sus gemidos solo lograban excitarme y hacerme gemir más y más, causando que él controlara la situación.

Tócame, le gritaba en mi imaginación, luchaba por respirar, mientras sentía como sus dedos quitaban el último trozo de seda dejándome al descubierto. Completamente desnuda ante él.

Mi corazón latió como durbakes. El velo de seda dorada cayó al suelo con un suave siseo y me quede desnuda bajo él, con los muslos suaves y la sangre pulsando al ritmo del deseo.

— ¡Mi reina ahora…OH ahora has de convertirte en mi mujer!—me dijo con su boca a unos centímetros de la mía— ¡Ahora sabremos quien se rinde realmente!— sonrió con orgullo. Ese orgullo prepotente que adoraba, que me hacía enojar y resistirme para después entregarme con toda la fuerza.

Me percate cuando aflojo su ropa, observaba devorando con los ojos cargados de deseo por fin, el cuerpo desnudo de mi marido. Las vestiduras rubíes cayeron al suelo. Aprecie su torso, bronceado, musculoso un paraíso que deseaba explorar muchas veces con los dedos, con la boca, con mi lengua, con mi aliento…

Luego de examinar su pecho, fui descendiendo hasta la parte inferior de su cuerpo, gemí clamando de deseo y terror, hundiendo mis ojos de forma inmediata en su poderosa virilidad…

Se acercó a mí desnudo, un extraño calor salvaje me quemo cuando sus muslos tocaron el interior de mis piernas. Toque su pecho con las manos y apenas pude continuar respirando.

—Tengo miedo…—musite mientras su boca descendía por mi cuello, él se movía más y más cerca del centro de mi ser— Tengo mucho miedo…— musite de nuevo.

— La niña debe morir…—dijo respirando con dificultad— Para que la mujer nazca. Mi amor…— tomó mi mano y me miró fijamente a los ojos, con suavidad empezó a penetrarme el dolor era espantoso, casi insoportable, pero a la vez placentero. — Mi amor…mi reina… mi todo…— susurraba junto a mi oído mientras me penetraba.

— ¡Inuyasha!— grite ante el inminente dolor y placer, él se detuvo un momento mirándome con el rostro tenso, mientras él respiraba con fuerza como conteniéndose para no lastimarme.

— Ya mi diosa. — susurro mientras aquellas lágrimas que había en mi rostro desaparecían con sus labios, unos momentos después de que ya estuviese más acostumbrada a ese enorme ser dentro de mí, continuó empujando, mientras luchaba bajo de él como en un sacrificio pagano. — Conmuévete con el dolor para que disfrutes—me pidió apasionado, y se hundió hasta el fondo en mi interior con un fiero gemido de excitación.

— ¡Inuyasha! Inu… Más—grite al sentir el placer dentro de mí, causando una sonrisa inmensa en su rostro.

Apretó su boca sobre la mía y cerré los ojos. Escuche un gruñido de pasión de su parte y empezó a moverse cada vez más deprisa, llenándome y hundiéndose en mí, mientras el éxtasis nos envolvía. El dolor y el placer me armaron de valor me apreté contra él, al principio despacio, después más aprisa, correspondiendo a sus impulsos, con los ojos contemplando con fijeza su cuerpo poseyéndome, llenándome, amándome, haciéndome sentir cosas que jamás había sentido.

El dolor terminó de repente, la quemante pasión se apodero de mi cuerpo, enloqueciéndome, mientras nuestros cuerpos se unían, moviéndonos acompasadamente, como animales fieros, la húmeda de sudor lo hacia todo más placenteros, gimiendo con sonidos guturales y excitándonos hasta la locura.

El dolor exploto igual que una ola. Me beso la garganta y con los dedos me tomó del cabello, comenzó a recorrerme la espalda y se aferró temblando de mis nalgas. La boca de Inuyasha se cerró sobre la mía con un gemido ronco, él se movía cada vez más y más deprisa, causándome una tensión que mordía mi estómago buscando un escape, mientras la furia y el amor se fundía en mis entrañas…entonces sin esperarlo exploto. Sentí como si me hubieran golpeado, eché la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados, llena de un placer oscuro, flotando con la mente y cuerpo en una caverna cálida, mientras me estremecía como una marioneta de tela, subía y bajaba con espasmos de tensión que me sacudían.

Los gritos de placer de Inuyasha se entrecortaban de repente, cuando sabía que trataba de dominar su deseo.

De pronto sentí como el dominio que ejercía bajo su cuerpo se rompió, con un gruñido de triunfo me poseyó, con el rostro contorsionado por ese sabor a éxtasis violento que nos bañaba el cuerpo, haciéndome retorcer, mi corazón desbocado y mi cuerpo tembloroso. Sus gemidos de placer se unieron a los míos y al abrir los ojos, sentí tanta alegría, tanta excitación, que apenas creí que él había perdido el control y era todo mío.

Cuando los latidos de mi corazón se tranquilizaron, las olas de placer me indujeron al descanso al igual que a él, Inuyasha bajo su cabeza hacia mi cuello, todavía respirando con dificultad y enterró suavemente sus dientes en mi piel, arrancándome un gemido ahogado, luego me lamió después ese sitio, como pidiéndome perdón por haberlo mancillado.

Me quedo mirándolo, con la respiración acelerada. No, ya no podía negarlo. Ahora no, estando desnuda y agotada en el círculo de sus brazos. No lograba sofocar la emoción que me embargaba, sin alcanzar antes a catalogarla por miedo: era amor, era un amor demasiado grande.

Te amo…lo amo demasiado—pensé mientras sentía sus manos acariciando mi espalda.

—Mi amor— pronunció dulcemente, sus manos pasaron a mi cuello acariciándolo. — Ya eres una mujer.

— ¿Solo una mujer?— pregunté, deseaba que me dijera algo más que eso.

— No. — Negó con la cabeza mientras mostraba una enorme sonrisa. — eres mi mujer, solo mía, de nadie más. — corrigió.

— Eres posesivo ¿sabes?— pregunte divertida.

— Si, pero solo contigo. — los ojos dorados me contemplaron haciéndome recordar la pasión que habíamos compartido, acerco sus labios hacia mi seno y comenzó de nuevo ese acto de lujuria, desenfreno, pasión y deseo que tanto me había gustado, pero solo porque lo hacía con él.

Continuara

Espero de verdad que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo

Nos vemos el SABADO sin falta para el Capitulo Final de esta historia

Feliz Año nuevo nuevamente

Bye


	12. Chapter 12: Final

**Bienvenidas a el capitulo final de esta historia mis queridas lectoras. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este fic durante el transcurso de est tiempo. Proximantente estare publicando una nueva historia de Inuyasha totalmente nueva así que esperenla. Ahora si lo que estaban esperando el gran final.**

Capitulo 12: El Final

Desperté como todas las mañanas antes que ella, su rostro angelical recostado en mi pecho mientras dormía era algo que no tenía comparación. Sus labios con una dulce sonrisa, causando aquella pregunta ¿Seré yo el que provoca esa sonrisa en sus sueños? Y siempre obtenía mi respuesta a los minutos.

— Inuyasha…— bese con ternura su frente.

Debía de estar agotada luego de tanta agitación en la noche, después de todo 6 veces es realmente agotador. Yo mismo no deseaba levantarme de la cama a cumplir mis deberes. Deseaba quedarme junto a ella, abrazándola con dulzura durante toda mi vida.

Sentí como se movió un poco y regrese mi mirada hacia ella. Sus hermosos ojos ahora estaban abiertos, permitiéndome contemplar sus orbes de hechicera.

— Buenos días mi amor.— dijo con su hermosa sonrisa matutina.

— Buenos días, ¿Dormiste bien?— pregunté sonriendo.

— Mucho.

— ¿Qué soñabas?— pregunte.

— Que estaba con el hombre más maravilloso del mundo.— dijo coqueta.

— A veces los sueños se hacen realidad, mi reina.— comente con una tierna sonrisa.

— Si lo sé, tu eres la mía.— sonrió.

Acerco levemente sus labios a los míos en un roce tierno, dulce. Como el de todas las mañanas desde que me había casado con ella.

— Hoy tienes planeado ir a cabalgar ¿no es así?— pregunte al separarme de ella, mientras acariciaba su rostro con mis dedos.

— No, voy a estar en el jardín cuidando del ave del paraíso, y también pienso llevar a la pequeña Aiko.— me contestó tierna.

— En ese caso iré con ustedes.— dije sonriendo.

— Pero recuerda que tienes una reunión con los aldeanos.— me recordó.

— Se lo dejare a Miroku, lo más importante es estar con mi familia.

Sonrío y volví a besarla, la amaba mucho, la anhelaba demasiado, y la extrañaba cuando no se encontraba cerca de mí.

Se levantó cubierta con las sabanas de seda para que no viese su exquisita figura, habían pasado ya 3 años desde mi matrimonio con Kagome, y aún seguía siendo la mujer indomable de siempre. Peleábamos mucho pero normalmente por tonterías solo para que nuestras reconciliaciones fueran mejores.

Me levante después de ella, fue hacia el armario, me vestí y luego me acerque a ella. La tome de la cintura y comencé a besar su cuello, causando que su cuerpo se estremeciera.

— Inuyasha.— musitó de placer.

— Dime.— dije sin separar mis labios de su cuello.

— No…te basto…con 6 veces anoche ¿verdad?— pregunte un tanto agitada.

— Tú sabes que yo no me canso de tu cuerpo.— conteste mientras llevaba mis besos por su mejilla.

— Pues debes aprender a controlarte.— era lo mismo todas las mañanas.

Toc Toc Toc

Tocaron la puerta, me acerqué hasta ella de mala gana, no me gustaba que me interrumpieran en las mañanas para decirme tonterías. La única persona que tenía el derecho de interrumpir mis mañanas era…

— Papi.— saltó mi pequeña hija hacia mis brazos, al abrir la puerta.

— Hola pequeña.— salude tiernamente mientras la estrujaba contra mi pecho.

— Papi no tan fuerte no respiro.— dijo juguetona, la baje y corrió a los brazos de su madre.

Esa imagen de verla a las dos juntas me hizo darme cuenta de lo maravillosa que es la vida, que elegí la decisión correcta cuando me case con Kagome a pesar de que ella se negaba ante mí.

Alá tiene un destino escrito para todos en este mundo. Sin importar cuanto trates de huir, cuanto trates de escapar, ignorarlo, rechazarlo, no se podrá evadir por siempre. Lo que está escrito es sagrado, ocurrirá de algún modo, aunque debas enfrentar situaciones desagradables, incluso si enfrentas el peligro inminente, la misma muerte en una de esas pruebas…solo para darte cuenta de que al final todo ha valido la pena.

Yo un sultán orgulloso, un poco obstinado y a la vez codicioso, termino siendo un hombre completamente diferente gracias a ella. Una mujer maravillosa, nada común, difícil de domar, complicada de amar, pero sobre todo muy pasional.

La mujer perfecta para mí, una mujer que no tema decirme lo que piensa, aquella que le duele al verme sufrir y viceversa, la que me enfrenta cuando hago algo que cree incorrecto, la que me adora y complace cualquier capricho, la que me cuida en caso de enfermedad, la que protege a mi hija sin condición. Kagome es perfecta en todo y por eso no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice, o de cómo lo hice.

Salí de la habitación luego de que Kagome comenzara a alimentar a la pequeña, era tan hermosa. Tan frágil, tan dulce…Alá como la amaba, me costaba tanto tener que atender algunos oficios mientras ella estaba con la pequeña. Odiaba cuando debía ver a las personas del pueblo, aunque las ayudaba y eso me hacía sentir bien, pero me alejaba de ella por largas horas y no me gustaba.

Tome asiento en mi trono, y comencé a recibir a las personas, solucione bastantes de sus "problemas", luego de ver a 100 de ellas le dije a Miroku que se hiciera cargo. Era más o menos comenzando la tarde, Kagome y Aiko de seguro ya se encontrarían en el jardín de mi madre por lo que me dirigí hacia allá.

Comencé recorrer los largos pasillos, pase por la puerta en donde se hallaba antiguamente el harem, ahora estaba completamente vació luego de liberar a todas las mujeres. Recuerdo claramente como Kikyo se puso cuando fui a darles la noticia.

_— __¿Cómo se atreve a hacerme eso? Después de todos los años que le di.— me gritaba._

_— __Kikyo por favor contrólate, las estoy liberando ya que no planeo acostarme con ninguna otra. _

_— __Solo porque una mujer "cualquiera" venga aquí y se case con usted no quiere decir que deba serle fiel.— se quejó. _

_— __¡Respeta a tú reina Kikyo!...Lo lamento pero es mi decisión y si continuas desafiándome te colgare.— amenacé. No iba a soportar el hecho de que se refiriera así a mi mujer. _

Borre ese pensamiento de mi cabeza al instante de entrar al jardín. Mi princesita estaba jugando con el pequeño tigre que le obsequie en su cumpleaños al cuál le llamo Shippo. Mientras que mi amada y querida esposa alimentaba al ave que permitió su entrada a este lugar hacía ya tanto tiempo.

— ¡Papi!— grito la pequeña emocionada al verme.

Comenzó a correr hacia mí, pero se tropezó y cayó al suelo llorando.

— ¡Ah! ¡Me duele!— dijo mientras las pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a caer por sus ojos.

Me acerque hasta ella, y me arrodille a su altura. Kagome también hizo lo mismo y nos colocamos frente de ella.

— Levántate.— le dijo dulcemente Kagome.

— Pero me duele.— objeto la pequeña.

— Solo estamos a un centímetro de distancia de ti, solo debes acercarte para que llegues a nosotros.— dije, intentando que la pequeña se levantara por si sola.

Asintió y aun con lagrimas brotando de los ojos se puso de pie, acudió a los brazos de su madre y luego a los míos, era una pequeña princesita realmente, con unos hermosos y encantadores ojos chocolates, y el cabello plateado al igual que el mío. Era la imagen de Kagome y mía y eso me daba tanto orgullo.

— Papi aun me duele.— dijo ya más calmada, mientras enseñaba el pequeño raspón de su rodilla.

— No te preocupes yo te curare.— dijo Kagome, tomándola en brazos.

La sentó en el pequeño escalón del jardín, se coloco a su lado y yo me senté junto a ellas, Kagome comenzó a entonar una hermosa melodía, hasta que la pequeña se durmió.

— Es tan hermosa cuando duerme.— me dijo dulce, mientras acariciaba el cabello de la pequeña quien ahora se encontraba acostada en sus piernas.

— Se parece a ti.— musite en su oído.

— Deberíamos llevarla hasta su cama.— ofreció.

— No, mejor quedémonos así un rato, además ya esta por atardecer y quiero verlo con mi familia.

Kagome y yo nos miramos por un largo rato, miranda nuestras almas por nuestros ojos, escuchándolas por medio de nuestras sonrisas.

Tan solo por amor…

Ponemos nuestras manos,

Al fuego de la pasión…

Dejándonos quemar…

Tan solo por amor…

Lentamente, con mucho cuidado mientras contemplábamos el atardecer, tome sus manos entre las mías, sin apartar la mirada de la suya comencé a acercarme hasta sus labios.

La vida se rehace…

La muerte ya no importa…

Más…

Nos besamos lento, despacio, con amor, con cariño. Solo en ese momento tan mágico, era el perfecto final para un día, y el perfecto inicio de la noche.

Solo tenía que esperar a que lleváramos a la pequeña a su habitación para demostrarle por millonésima vez, todo el amor que sentía por ella…una vez más.

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews durante todo este tiempo. Gracias especiales A Gaby, Aomecita, Raquel Cisneros, setsuta17, azucenas45,Nfirefly, maca, lucy dragneel taisho, maria, aori taisho, elvi, sakura-hime sahoran-kun y JOAN. Muchas gracias por dejarme sus reviews y seguir mi fic durante too este tiempo no tienen idea de cuanto aprecio el tiempo que se toman en dejar reviews ya que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo cada ia un nuevo capitulo o una nueva historia. Ahora sin mas que decir me despido con un tipico bye. Hasta La proxima.**


End file.
